The Guardian
by AaronLohrLover24
Summary: Now under penname Libby24 and it's FINISHED! Before Elizabeth's father dies, he tells her to go find her guardian so she'll be taken care of. Everything's going okay, until she starts to fall in love with him. Will her love go unrequited?
1. Blake's Death

Disclaimer: Hey, what's up? I'm soo happy now that I've FINALLY figured out how to post my stories (lol), that I've decided to just keep posting. This is unfinished, but I like it and I like where it's going so I'm gonna work on it lots. As unrealistic as the plot here is... I do own it was well as the DISCLAIMER, Sprite, and Blake Williams. I don't own Mush (darn!), or any of the other newsies. Please enjoy the story and review :) Oh, if you want to be in this story, send a review or email me with a physical description and the newsie you want. I can't take everyone so hurry up if you want to be in it lol. tty'all latah :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
The Guardian  
  
Elizabeth Williams paced nervously outside the door to her father's room. "How much longer is he going to be in there?" She muttered to herself before pivoting when the doctor's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do now. He's asking for you." Elizabeth turned to the door before the doctor spoke again. "Best to make his final arrangements and keep him as comfortable as possible." She nodded wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Elizabeth walked slowly to her father's room. A light knock was heard at the door before Blake Williams called out,  
  
"'s open." Elizabeth heard a loud cough from behind the door before she turned the knob. The sight that greeted her made her wince in pain. Her father lay frail and weak on his large bed. The wrinkles on his face seemed to have gotten worse since the last hours she spent with him.   
  
"Papa, the doctor, well, the doctor he said," She looked down. She hated lying and had never been very good at it. "The doctor said you were going to get better." Blake smiled at his daughter's valiant effort to make him feel better.  
  
"'s okay Elizabeth, I understand. I know I'm not gettin' better. Fact I don't think I have much time left."  
  
"No!" Elizabeth yelled out. "No, you can't leave me. Please Papa, hang on. We'll get another doctor. Everything will work out. You just need to hang on." Elizabeth tightly held her father's hand in her own.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth. This is my end." Elizabeth let out a loud sob, and her father squeezed her hand. As she looked at him, he spoke his final words. "Elizabeth, this is very important, you need to listen to me. There's a young man you need to find. His name's Shawn Meyers, he's a newsboy. Are you listening? Shawn Meyers. You must find him and give him this letter. All right? He's your guardian. You need ta find him. He'll take care o' you, understand?" She nodded. Blake Williams squeezed his daughter's hand a final time. "Remember, Shawn Meyers. I love you Elizabeth. Take care o' yourself, and him, he needs you. Goodbye Sweetheart. I love you." With that, Blake left that world for another.  
  
"No! Papa no! Come back!" Elizabeth's painful cries went unheard. "I love you too Papa, and I will find him." Elizabeth dropped her father's lifeless hand, took the letter, and walked out of the deceased man's room. As if she was on automatic she called the doctor back to take away her father's body. She then started to pack. She packed as many sets of clothing and as many of her prized possessions as she could fit into her small bag before she lay down on her bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning came all too soon for the tall blonde, but she knew she had to get up. So, with much effort, Elizabeth pulled herself out of bed, dressed and ate a minor breakfast. Elizabeth sat idle after she had eaten. Uncertain, and still in mourning, she decided she should find this Shawn person as soon as possible before something happened to her.  
  
*Well,* she thought, *here goes nothing.* With that, she turned away from her now alien front door, bag in hand, and started off down the street. "Let's see, if I was a newsboy, where would I be?" Elizabeth asked herself. She walked around for hours looking futily for a sign of some sort indicating where she should go. Finally she was struck by an idea. Why not ask a newsboy where to go? It was a genius idea, a brilliant idea, except she didn't see any newsboys up selling their papers yet. *No problem, I'll just go ask a store owner. I'm sure he'll know where I can look.*  
  
"Excuse me sir!" Elizabeth called out to a man standing in front of a restaurant.  
  
"Yes Miss, what can I do foah you?" Elizabeth thought for a moment about how to ask.  
  
"Well, sir, I was wondering if you could tell me where I might be able to find a newsboy." The man looked at her oddly before asking,  
  
"Are you lookin' foah a Manhattan Newsie, oah Brooklyn, oah Queens, Hahlem?" Elizabeth's expression turned to dismay. Surely she would never find Shawn if there were this many places for him to be. Another idea struck. She could ask the other newsboys if they knew of him. *Perfect,* she thought.  
  
"Um, Manhattan, Where would I find them?" The owner laughed.  
  
"Well, Miss, right ovah yondah I'd wagah. At the Newsboys' Lodging House." Elizabeth turned bright red. She hadn't seen the large sign hanging over an open building.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Elizabeth called over her shoulder as she walked briskly over to the building. Elizabeth straightened her long white skirt and adjusted her vest and hat before walking up the awaiting stairs.  
  
TBC PLEASE REVIEW!! *cough* sorry, I can be a little overeager sometimes.  
~Sprite~ 


	2. Nevah Hoid of 'him

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still own the plot, Sprite (Elizabeth), Blake, and the DISCLAIMER! I don't own the boys or Tibby. As said in the beginning, if you want to be in this story EMAIL OR SEND A REVIEW ASAP! I think that's about it. Hope you enjoy and please review :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
The Guardian  
  
An older man stood behind the front desk, his back turned to her. She decided to get his attention by clearing her throat.  
  
Kloppman turned around and was surprised to see a young woman standing in front of the desk.  
  
"Yes Miss, what can I do foah you?" Kloppman asked the blonde.  
  
"Actually, I'm looking for someone, a Shawn Meyers. Do you know of him, or know where I might find him?" The blonde asked fidgeting with her gloves and purse. Kloppman thought for a moment.  
  
"Shawn Meyahs, Shawn Meyahs, nope, nevah hoid of 'im." (AN: I know it's over used but come one, it was right there begging me to use it lol.) Elizabeth turned away bitterly disappointed and started walking towards the door when the older man called her back, "Miss, wait!" Elizabeth turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"One o' de odah boys might know him. 'sides most of 'em use nicknames anyways. Would you like to stay an' as' some o' de odahs?" Elizabeth smiled, grateful for a plan.  
  
"Yes, I believe I'll do that. Thank you Mr...?"  
  
"Kloppman, just Kloppman if ya please Miss." Elizabeth smiled again. She was starting to like the elder man.  
  
"Well, thank you Kloppman." Elizabeth brushed down her skirt again as she spoke. "So, should I just wait here or...?" Kloppman let out a deep laugh.  
  
"Hang on, lemme go as' da boys." And with that, he turned and stomped up the stairs.   
  
The boys had just started dressing when Kloppman entered the bunk room. "'ey, any of you'se evah hoid of a Shawn Meyahs?" Some of the newsies stopped and pondered the name, but most continued dressing. There was a resounding,  
  
"Nope," when one voice was heard,  
  
"Why? Who's askin'?" Kloppman turned to see who had spoken. It was Mush, the curly haired boy who earned his nickname by his reaction to meeting girls. He was the in house womanizer. *Uh oh,* Kloppman thought, *this could be trouble,* but there was something about the young woman downstairs that made Kloppman think she could handle most challenges including a Casanova like Mush.  
  
"Some goil is askin' foah him downstaihs. Dat's why." The room was instantly silent as all the boys froze, before Mush started walking down the stairs followed by all the other newsies.  
  
TBC Sorry it's soo short, but don't worry, there will be more in the next chapter. Please review *puppy dog eyes*  
~Sprite~ 


	3. Meeting Mush Meyers

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still own the plot, Sprite (Elizabeth), Blake, and the DISCLAIMER! I don't own the boys or Tibby. As said in the beginning, if you want to be in this story EMAIL OR SEND A REVIEW ASAP! I think that's about it. Hope you enjoy and please review :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
Firecracker: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it and obviously I'm updating now so there ya go lol. Yeah Mush!!  
  
Windy: Thank you for the nice review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Raven's Wing: I know it's unrealistic lol, but it's not really that bad compared to time travel fics. Not that I'm against those, 'cause I'm not at all. In fact I'm going to co-write one with Lai soon lol. Anyway, you'll learn more about how and why Mush is Liz's guardian in the next chapter. Hope you like it :)  
  
CLM: That is weird that your cousin's name is Elizabeth Williams lol. Thank you for the nice review.  
  
SparkHiggins: Don't worry you'll be in it soon enough lol. How was the Breakfast Club?? love that movie lol. Anyway, keep checking back to "see" yourself lol. ttyl :)  
  
On with the story:  
  
The Guardian  
  
Elizabeth stood downstairs awaiting Kloppman's answer when she heard the sound of a stampede coming down the stairs. She braced herself but was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted her. A young man descended down the stairs lacking his shirt! Elizabeth let out a loud "Eep!" and threw her hand over her eyes.  
  
Mush laughed at the girl's strange antics and continued down the stairs.  
  
"Are you decent yet?" Elizabeth asked, eyes still closed. The other boys were straining to hear what was going on and were also immensely amused.  
  
"Whaddah ya mean am I decent?" Mush asked. Elizabeth peeked through her hand and "eeped" again.  
  
"I mean, would you please be so kind as to put a shirt on?!" Mush laughed again and put on the shirt he had been holding.  
  
"All right, all right, I'se decent now. You can put yoah hand down." The other boys snickered as they filed into the lobby.  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said looking up, straight into the chocolate eyes of Mush.  
  
"Now," Mush said, "ah you'se lookin' foah Shawn Meyahs?" Elizabeth's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes! Do you know where I can find him?" Mush smiled.  
  
"Why shoah. Right heah, you'se lookin' at him." The blonde closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead tiredly as she asked,  
  
"Are you quite certain?" In the background, she could hear some one say,  
  
"Listen to da way she tawks! She's probahbly a princess oah sometin'."  
  
"Yeah, I'se shoah, Shawn Meyahs, dat's me name." Elizabeth opened her eyes.  
  
"But you're, you're," Elizabeth couldn't finish her sentence aloud, so her brain did it for her, *gorgeous!* He was the most gorgeous boy, young man she had ever seen before.  
  
"I'se what?" Mush asked scratching his curly head and looking confused.  
  
"Never mind, it's not important." The blonde told him. She realized now that she finally found him, she had to tell him everything. She took a deep breath and swallowed her pride.  
  
"Well, in that case, Mr. Meyers, I'm Liz Williams, your ward." The name Elizabeth was in her past, and she felt no need to revive it. Liz stuck out her hand to shake his dirty one, just to be polite. Mush's face showed his chagrin.  
  
"My what?" Liz refused to look at his face as she spoke,  
  
"Your ward, Mr. Meyers. You are my guardian, and I, your ward." The lobby erupted in mass of loud whispers.  
  
"I'se t'inks I needa si' down." Mush said sliding to a sitting position on the floor.  
  
"Hey, Mushy? You'se okay?" Mush's friend Racetrack asked from somewhere in the mob of boys. Mush was still in shock and couldn't answer him. Cowboy, Jack Kelly decided to make himself known at that point. He pushed his way through the other newsies and came out in front of the pretty girl. Jack stuck out his hand and introduced himself.  
  
"Howdy Miss, I'se Jack Kelly, da leadah o' da Manhattan Newsies." Liz shook his hand,  
  
"Liz Williams. I'm quite sorry about Mr. Meyers, I didn't mean to uh, well break him." Jack flashed her a charming smile, and Liz blushed. Racetrack answered before Jack could speak.  
  
"Aw, Mushy, don't worry 'bout him. He'll be awright. Name's Racetrack, but you can call me Race." A short Italian boy said kissing her hand. Liz smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jack, Race. Well, everyone I'm really quite sorry for ruining your morning." Liz said apologetically. The boys' eyes widened and a chorus of  
  
"Naw, o' couhse ya didn't" and "nevah"'s rang out.  
  
"Race, help me out, let's take 'im upstaihs and set 'im down." Jack turned to Liz as he and Race lifted Mush up, "you'se two can tawk up deah in peace."  
  
"Thank you," Liz responded and followed the three boys upstairs. After they had deposited Mush onto his bunk, Jack tipped his hat,  
  
"Catch ya latah Miss," Liz nodded,  
  
"Yeah, bye Liz," Racetrack added. Liz smiled, grateful for a new friend.  
  
"Goodbye Race," Liz said. Race gave a mock bow and exited the bunk room leaving a semi-conscious Mush and an uncertain Liz.  
  
TBC Whatcha think so far?? I know it's kinda short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review.  
~Sprite~ 


	4. The Letter and Lunch

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still own the plot, Sprite (Elizabeth), Blake, and the DISCLAIMER! I don't own the boys or Tibby. Hope you enjoy and please review :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
Firecracker: I know poor Mush!! Bad Sprite! lol. Don't worry, he'll be okay soon :)  
  
  
The Guardian  
  
Chapter 4: The Letter and Lunch  
  
"So," Liz said attempting to start a conversation.  
  
"So," said Mush "well, I don' wanna beat aroun' da bush, so how'd you find out I was youah guahdian, and what esactly am I suppose' ta do?" Liz grimaced at his hard accent.  
  
"Well, my father," Mush interrupted her before she could continue.  
  
"Yoah dad? Would dat 'appen ta be Blake Williams by any chance?" Mush asked full of curiosity.  
  
"Yes, my father was Blake Williams." Liz's voice faded out after the word "was", her feelings of sadness nearly overwhelming.  
  
"Was?" Mush asked, "he ain't youah fadda nomoah?" Liz's eyes filled with tears and she lowered her head so she wouldn't have to look at Mush when she spoke.  
  
"No, he," Her voice choked, "he passed away yesterday. I mean he's, well, he was quite sick for a while and he just, just kept getting worse until yesterday," Liz's voice broke, the emotions were too much for her. She let out a loud sob and started crying. Mush who had never been very good with blubbering girls, looked at her uncertainly before he enveloped her in his strong and warm embrace and let her weep in his strong arms.  
  
"Deah, deah, 's all right. Tha's it, just cry it out." Mush whispered in her ear while rubbing her back, attempting to console her. Liz continued to pour her feelings out onto Mush's now wet shoulder as he held her close. After a few minutes Liz regained control over her emotions and pulled away from Mush's grip. Liz wiped away the remnants of her crying spell as she apologized,  
  
"I'm so sorry, it's just that I, I'm not used to this. I'm all alone all of a sudden and I'm so mixed up and confused. That's still no reason for my outburst though. I'm really quite sorry." Mush lifted her face with his thumb and first finger so that she was looking into his beautiful carmel and coffee eyes.  
  
"'s really okay Lizzie. I undahstand." Mush wiped the salty tears out of the pretty blonde's eyes. Pretty, she was more than pretty, she was beautiful. With her stylish short blonde hair, and bright jade green eyes she could be on the cover of a pape or magazine. Mush quickly brushed that thought from his mind. After all, he was now in charge of her, her protector, her guardian.  
  
"Thank you for listening Mr. Meyers." Liz said attempting to regain her composure, looking at the handsome face of her new guardian. Liz was surprised when Mush laughed. She instantly fell in love with the sound. It was like a chirping of bells and yet managed to sound completely masculine. His laugh made Liz smile. "What?" she asked when she realized he was laughing at her.  
  
"Is' jus' dat nobahdy's evah cohled me Mistah Meyahs befoah. Soun's kin'a strange ya know?" A smile dawned on Liz's face as she asked with curiosity,  
  
"Well, then what should I call you?" Mush smiled for the third time since Liz had met him. She was starting to think that he was a very optimistic and happy-go-lucky person.  
  
"Why don't ya cohl me Mush. Eveybahdy else does. I think me own wahd (ward) should too." Liz reached inside a pocket of her bag as she spoke,  
  
"Speaking of wards and guardians, my father wanted you to have this letter." Mush took it from the blonde curiously. He looked at her expectantly and waited for her to speak, "well, I didn't read it so I have no idea what it says." Mush nodded cautiously, opened the note and began to read.  
  
~Dear Shawn  
  
This is Blake Williams, Elizabeth's dad, writing to you. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I was great friends with your parents and you and Elizabeth used to play together quite often in your childhood. The reason I chose you to be her guardian is because even at such a young age you displayed an incredible sense of determination and responsibility. When you first left your family to go out on your own, I didn't understand what could have possesesed you to do that, and so I rideculed you with everyone else. I finally understand why you did what you did. Independance and freedom are worth more than all the riches of the world. I hope you can show Elizabeth that money isn't really important, it's only your happiness that truly matters. Please take care of my little girl, she really needs you. Just make sure that she is secure and you watch out for her safety and well being. She does have a tendency to be quite wild and a handful, but I know you're more than capable of being her guardian. Thank you so much Shawn; this is a terrible weight off my shoulders knowing you will take care of her.  
  
Blake Williams  
  
P.S. If you need some money for her, all I own is in the Bank of Manhattan, box 24 I am leaving you the key, please hang on to it. Thank you again and God's will, and peace be with you.   
  
~B.  
  
Liz watched interested as Mush pocketed the key that had fallen out of the letter and folded his instructions back up before placing them in a small box under his bed.   
  
"Well, what did it say?" Liz asked brushing off her skirt as she stood. Mush shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"Notin' impohtant. Jus' some instructin's and stuff." Liz nodded, scratching the nape of her neck where her hair lay.  
  
"All right, so, what do we do first?" Mush's stomach growled loudly before he could speak and he grinned,  
  
"Foist, we eat." Liz followed Mush down the stairs and out the door until they came to a restaurant in the center of town near the Lodging House. Mush gestured up, "dis heah is wheah all da Newsies eat lunch." Liz looked up,  
  
"Tibby's," she read aloud before entering. She was surprised, the restaurant looked strangely familiar from the outside but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. A waiter came over to the table Mush and Liz were sitting at and she was surprised to see the man who earlier directed her to the Newsies Boarding House. The waiter looked at the familiar girl and said,  
  
"Hey, I know you, you'se dat goil from dis moahning." Liz smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, that was me," she was interrupted,  
  
"Did you find dat boy you'se was lookin' foah?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. He's sitting right here." The waiter looked at Mush and grinned,  
  
"Well all be, Mushy she was lookin' foah you?" Mush beamed, his eyes crinkling at the corners,  
  
"Yep, toins out I'se her guahdian." Mush puffed out his chest in a mock jesture. Mr. Tibby patted Mush on the back before taking out his notepad,  
  
"Treat 'a well boy, ya heah me." Mush nodded and motioned for Tibby to take their order. "Well, whadda you two want?" Liz picked up a menu and browsed the small selection.  
  
"I, uh, Mush why don't you go first." Mush didn't even look at the menu before speaking,  
  
"I'll 'ave a roast beef san'which an' a glass o' watah." The curly haired boy looked at his ward expectantly.  
  
"I, I think I'll have a fresh salad with Italian dressing and a glass of water as well please." Tibby nodded and walked back to the kitchen. An ackward silence was found at the table when Liz zoned out. Mush was still processing the morning's events in his mind. He couldn't believe that he was someone's gaurdian, especially a lovely someone like Liz. A few minutes later, Tibby brought the couples' food. Mush just dug in, but Liz said a short silent prayer before eating. The silence was getting too unnerving for Mush, so he spoke,  
  
"So, you evah been a newsie oah sold a pape befoah?" Liz gave him a surprised look.   
tbc...  
Well, whatcha think so far?? Hope you like it :) Oh, does anyone know how much a salad and roast beef sandwhich would cost?? If so PLEASE email me or send a review, I want to be as accurate as possible (right) lol.   
~Sprite~ 


	5. Meeting New Friends

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still own the plot, Sprite (Elizabeth), Blake, and the DISCLAIMER! I don't own the boys or Tibby. Hope you enjoy and please review :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
studentnumber24601: Thank you, I think it's kinda cute too lol. I don't know, I mean Mush can be a womanizer, but you're probably right, he's more of a heart breaker. Actually, he's TOTALLY a heartbreaker lol. Don't worry, you'll get to see how he reacts to Liz if ya keep reading.  
  
CLM: Thank you, I kinda like the "change in perspective" (although I'm not quite sure that's what it is lol) idea myself. I'm really glad it's not confusing 'cause that would be bad lol. Keep reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
SmartassLeprechaun: 'sup girl?? I just talked to you like five minutes ago lol. Don't worry, you finally get to hear about yourself, but we won't meet you 'til probably the next chapter. (be patient!) So yeah, tell me how Perfect Assassins is after you see it (well obviously lol). I'll try and get it and then we can act just like psychos lol. Cya my Psychic Sistah :) ttyl  
  
Lai: Thank you mush lol. I'll keep updating just for you. You gotta smile now 'cause you're in this chapter!!!!!!! :)   
  
Now, on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting New Friends  
  
Liz gave him a surprised look. Before she could answer, the door to Tibby's swung open, and six newsies came barging in. Liz immediately recognized Racetrack who was leading the group, his loud voice overshadowing everyone else's. On his arm was a girl Liz had never seen before. She was short, extremely short compared to Mush, but she was just the perfect height for Race. She looked like she was only ten years old, but Liz had a feeling she was much older. Her oversized cut off suspenders and dirty white button down shirt over top a white undershirt were the first clues to her profession as a newsie. Mush spotted his good friends and waved them over to the table he and Liz were sitting at.  
  
"So me hoahse Trix, was in da lead and it was da last lap aroun' da track. Den he's neck and neck wit' Posey. I look ovah just in time ta see Trix slow down ta let Posey win." Race's captivated audience grimaced and groaned, knowing that Race had the worst luck when it came to the tracks. Racetrack noticed Liz and decided greetings and introductions were in order.  
  
"Heya Sweetface. How's it rollin'?" He didn't give her a chance to answer before he introduced his entourage. "Dis heah's Kid Blink, da one who looks like a pirate, wit da patch, but we all cohl him Blink. Ya might 'membah him from dis moahining." Liz looked at him before shaking her head slowly. "No? 's all right, anyway, dis is his goil Spahk." Spark stuck out her hand and Liz shook it. Spark was short as well, but considerably taller than the girl with Race. Her deep sienna brown hair and eyes made her look very intriguing and quite beautiful. Liz could see why Blink was holding her so close, and shooting daggers at anyone who dared to look at her.   
  
"Hi, I'm Liz." Liz said politely. Spark smiled at her, immediately putting Liz at ease.   
  
"Dis is Bumlet's," Racetrack said gesturing to a tall boy with long stringy hair, "and Atlantic, his goil. Skittery's her bruddah, you'll meet 'im latah." Liz stuck out her hand and shook Atlantic's. Atlantic was nearly as tall as Liz, with curly dark auburn hair that rippled down her back. She kept pushing her hair back every time she moved her head, before sighing and just leaving it alone. Her silvery hazel eyes took in everything around her and her rosy cheeks darkened whenever she locked eyes with Bumlets. "And finally, dis heah's me goil, da prettiest goil in da woild, Clue." Clue blushed bright pink from the flattery and thrust out her hand quickly.   
  
"Ya can cohl me Marit." She said quietly. An awkward silence sat in the air for a moment before Liz motioned to the table,  
  
"Would you all like to join us?" Smiles broke out as well as more conversation. The boys all sat near Mush and next to their girlfriends. Spark and Marit sat on either side of Liz, and Atlantic sat directly across from her. Atlantic was the first to speak to Liz,  
  
"So, ah you a newsie?" Liz shook her head.  
  
"No, not yet, but I have a feeling I will be shortly. I'm kinda nervous actually," Liz said expressing her feelings and trading her perfect English for a more comfortable slang.   
  
"Why ah you noivous?" Marit asked curiously, "'s real easy. You'll get da hang of it in no time. Don' worry."   
  
"Yeah," Spark cut in, "and if you need help, we'll be dere so you can as' us if you'se got any questions." Liz smiled, very grateful for some new friends.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"Yoah welcome," the three girls answered before they all burst out laughing. That's how the rest of their lunch was spent, getting to know each other and thoroughly enjoying themselves. By the end of lunch, Liz felt not only closer to the girls, but the boys as well and much more confident about being without her father for the first time in her life.  
  
After the food was all gone, the group stood up and stretched their legs.  
  
"Well, Mushy, Liz, is' been real nice, but we gotta go get ouah papes foah da aftahnoon. See ya latah." Race said.  
  
"Yeah, bye Mush. Liz, don' foahget abou' da pahty in Brooklyn da day aftah tomarrah. You'll get ta meet sommoah o' da goils like Smahtass, Fiahcrackah, and Slidah." Spark said. Her eyes widened before she asked, "she can go, right Mushy?" Mush shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"'s fine wit me." Spark ran over and hugged Mush quickly before turning and enveloping her new friend in a giant hug. She was followed by Atlantic and lastly Marit, who Liz had connected with the most. The trio of girls left with their boyfriends and Mush and Liz stood up to leave. Mush threw down a dime and walked up to hold the door for his ward. (AN: Would a dime be enough? If it's not, pretend it is lol.)  
  
"Thanks," she said before slipping outside. After Mush joined her in the warm sunlight, Liz decided to ask him, "so, am I gonna be a newsie?" Mush gave her a side long glance.  
  
"Do ya wanna be one?" He held his breath, and mentally hit himself. He had no idea how much money was in the bank, and he had almost none himself. Whether she wanted to or not, Liz was going to have to be a newsie.  
  
TBC If enough people like it and review lol. ttyl  
~Sprite~ 


	6. Liz Becomes Sprite

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still own the plot, Sprite (Elizabeth), Blake, and the DISCLAIMER! I don't own the boys, Bayou, Marit, Slider (thanks for the idea w/Mush and his "little" confrontation with Liz), Firecracker, Spark, Atlantic, or Smartass, they own themselves and were kind enough to let me borrow them for awhile. Hope you enjoy and please review :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
First of all I want to thank all of you who reviewed, it made me feel very special 'cause I've hit 20 reviews!! Bold shout outs are more fun lol. FYI Updates to this story will not be made until Saturday evening at the EARLIEST after this section. I am soo busy tomorrow it's not even funny lol. :)  
  
SparkHiggins: Well reviewing moods are always good lol. I'm glad you liked your character and all. I was hoping you wouldn't be too offended if I got her wrong lol. Keep reading, to "see" yourself. Now you must be happy and update because I did lol! :)  
  
SmartassLeprechaun: Chica!! I'm glad we got most of that thing 'bout the name Sprite all straightened out lol. Anyway... I know this was gonna be much longer and about the party, but I figured it'd be easier if I split it up into two chapters. So yes, that means we don't get to see you and Bayou 'til the next chapter. I'm SORRY!! *Hides head as Smartass throws rotten tomatoes and boots (not the newsie lol)* Keep hounding me and I'll get the next part up ASAP! (You do know what my tomorrow's gonna be like though, with the St. Orchestra competition and all lol, no updates will be made 'til probably Sat.) I hope you don't hate me lol. ttyl and I hope you like this part even though you're not in it *winces*. Btw, everyone should go read Smartass' story: L'Amo. Go check it out!! :) (You're being soo patient, thank you!!!)  
  
Lai: Thank you soo much sweetie. Yes, you're in this chapter as well, look you're in the first paragraph and the disclaimer! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me. :)  
  
Firecracker: Lazy girl! j/k :) I'm sorry! Like I told Smartass, I had to split the chapter up so people weren't killing themselves because of the length and sheer boredom lol. I PROMISE you'll be in the next chapter though! Please don't hate me and keep reading lol. I know I hope I get Slider right as well or else she might make me evil in her fic lol. *hands Slider Skittery as a peace offering* Anyway, keep reading and I hope you like it.  
  
Hottie5Star: Thank you for reading all of the story lol. I know I'm TOTALLY jealous of Liz (Sprite). I know Mush as her guardian is kinda unrealistic, but hey it's my fic I can do what I want lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Southern Spell: lol I know Mush is fine, he's more than fine he's HOTT!! I'll try and make the chapters longer but no guarantees. (Otherwise you'd be waiting for months to get an update lol). This chapter however is VERY long, I hope you appreciate that lol. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Alicat: Thank you for your kind review and I'm glad we got everything straightened out. Enjoy :)  
  
Keep reading and reviewing y'all! I wanna try and reach 30 reviews!!!! :)  
  
Get ready 'cause it's story time!!  
  
Chapter 6: Liz Becomes Sprite  
  
Liz was silent for a moment, thinking about the new friends she had recently made. If she was to be a newsie, she would get to see all her friends. If she decided not to be a newsie, not only would she be alone in Manhattan, but she wouldn't get to see Marit, or the other girls. Her mind made up in an instant, she spoke up loudly.  
  
"Of course I want ta be one." Liz's sudden answer surprised Mush, making him jump slightly. When his heartbeat returned to normal he stopped and looked at Liz.  
  
"Ah ya shoah? 'cause is' a hahd (hard) job and ya might not be very, uh how do I put dis, good at sellin'." Liz's eyes widened and she immediately bristled like an angry cat.  
  
"Whadda ya mean I might not be very good?" She nearly shouted at him.   
  
"I jus' mean dat, well, you bein' a goil an' all, uh dat is ta say," he stuttered when he got a look at her incredibly hostile eyes. "Whad I mean, is dat you ain't had it as hahd as da rest o' us an' you don't have da hang o' t'ings yet." Liz's eyes flashed with each word. Mush realized he'd really put his foot in his mouth this time, when Liz opened her mouth; her anger practically tangible.  
  
"What does me being a girl have anything ta do with my ability to sell papers?" (AN: lol not papes) Before Mush could justify himself she raged on. "Nothing, it has nothing to do with my selling capabilities! Now, as to your point that I don't have the hang of things you may be correct, but I certainly have had things just as hard as you!" Passersby shook their heads and stared at the couple. Mush noticed the looks and tried to get Liz to calm down, succeeding only in getting her more riled. "Don't you shush me!" Liz shouted. "I'm speaking right now." If it wasn't so embarrassing, Mush would probably be laughing at the whole comic absurdity of the situation. "What are you smiling about Shawn?!" Mush instantly lost his smile and pulled Liz over to an open alley way. "Ow, why are you pulling me?" Liz demanded. Liz didn't notice and continued to yell at her guardian.  
  
"My father died yesterday, I have no mother, and before my father dies he tells me to go find you, my 'guardian'. Why you're not a guardian at all, just a common street rat!" Mush's eyes grew dark and his face lost its easy going visage.   
  
"You ain't got no right ta say dat ta me. I eoined (earned, sorry I know that was a bad accent) everyt'ing on me back as well as a place ta stay, an' food ta eat. Me life's been ten times hahdah (harder) den yoahs." Liz looked down to the dirty street in shame. She felt terrible for treating her guardian so horribly when he was trying his best to help her out.  
  
"Mush, I'm real sorry. You're correct. I had no right to say those things to you and I'm truly very sorry." Liz looked up expecting to see anger still residing on his face, but instead forgiveness and understanding were present.  
  
"'s okay." Mush told her seriously. "'sides, I wasn't tryin' ta be mean to ya Lizzie, I was just statin' a fact. Most o' da new sellahs, dey ain't very good." Liz nodded and stuck out her hand in a gesture of peace. Mush took it and pulled her to him, promptly rubbing his hand on her head and ruining the hair style that had been set so nicely before. (AN: Think Newsie noogie lol)  
  
"Ooh!" Liz shouted before chasing after the quickly fleeing Mush. The darker skinned boy was deeply in thought when Liz caught up to him on a side street. "What're ya thinking about?" She asked him curiously. Mush eyed her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Newsie name foah ya." Liz's brows knit in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, all da newsies have nicknames. Ya didn't really t'ink Atlan'ic, Spahk and Race's names were der real names did ya?" Liz shrugged,  
  
"No, I guess not. But why do I have to get one?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Tradition," he replied before growing silent to think again. The silence continued for a few moments until, "I got it!" Mush shouted suddenly. Liz jumped with a start, then looked at Mush expectantly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Sprite." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What do you mean Sprite?"  
  
"Sprite. Ya know, like anodda name foah a fairy." Mush replied. Liz's mouth opened.  
  
"Oh, okay." She rolled the name around in her mouth, "Sprite, I like it." Mush smiled causing Liz, newly named Sprite, to smile back. "Sprite, Sprite, Sprite." She said trying the new name out. "'s poifect," Sprite said in a near perfect New York accent.   
  
"Well, I'se glad ya like it." Mush told her before Liz heard her new friends and ran off to join them. *An' I guess I'se gonna get da papes,* Mush thought as he walked up the wooden plank to see Weasel.  
  
"Hey girls!" Sprite shouted when she caught up to Spark, Marit, and Atlantic. The trio turned around and were pleasantly surprised to see their new friend.   
  
"Heya, Liz," Marit said greeting the girl who had just approached the group. Sprite shook her head.  
  
"My name's not Liz any more, I have a nickname now." She said.  
  
"Well, whad is it?" Spark asked.  
  
"Sprite," the tall blonde said excitedly.   
  
"Oh," Atlantic said, "well, whad does it mean?" Sprite smiled thinking of the definition Mush gave her.  
  
"Mush told me it's another name for a fairy, whatever that is," Sprite replied. At the mention of the older male newsie, Marit shot Spark a look that went unnoticed by Sprite. The two girls watched in fascination as Sprite continued to talk about her new guardian to Atlantic. Spark decided to question the new girl.  
  
"So Sprite," Sprite stopped gushing and turned to face Spark, "you and Mush, you two's gettin' purdy close huh?" Sprite's eyes narrowed at the implication and she blushed.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Spark. He's my guardian and I'm happy because I've never had a nickname of any sort before." Marit smiled at Sprite to ease her anger and was successful. Before any kind of conflict could break out, Mush returned with the papes along with Kid Blink, Racetrack, and Bumlets.  
  
"Goils, me an' Sprite heah ah gonna leave ya. I gots ta go teach he' how ta be a newsie." Mush said, standing behind Sprite. Sprite immediately relaxed and smiled at the girls.   
  
"Good luck Mushy," Race said before grabbing Marit and heading off towards Sheepshead Bay. Blink, Spark, Atlantic, and Bumlets all went off in different directions leaving Sprite alone with Mush.  
  
"Well," Mush said, ready to explain the science of selling papers, "da foist t'ing you gotta know, is headline's don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." Sprite nodded in understanding. "Now, take dis headline foah esample, see how it says: 'Missing Dog Gives Family Grief', we'se gonna change dat a bit so people'll buy da pape." Sprite accompanied Mush to the open street where Mush continued his brief lesson. "Family membah gone, rewahd offahed!" Mush shouted. Several people walked over to buy a paper and started searching through the paper to find the article. Sprite stood flabbergasted (love that word lol).  
  
"Mush, that was lying! You just lied to those people, and took their money." Mush turned to face his ward.  
  
"It wasn't lyin', it was jus' improvin' da trut a lil'." Sprite shook her head in disagreement, but said nothing. "Heah, why don' you try," Mush said handing the blonde a few papers, and walking down the street a ways to go sell his papes. Sprite looked for a decent headline, but none was found. She scanned the paper for a few more moments before she found a headline she could shout with out lying, or dying from embarrassment.  
  
"Popular New York Restaurant to Close Soon!" People continued on their way and didn't give Sprite a passing glance. A bit discouraged, Sprite tried again. "Police on the Look Out for Bread Thief!" Again, no one stopped. Sprite bit her lip. Mush hadn't been lying when he told her it was hard for a first time seller.   
  
Mush eventually found his way back to the spot he left his ward and was surprised to see her on the ground, crying. Mush bent down to be at her eye level, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sprite turned around when she felt his hand.  
  
"You were right, I'm no good. No good at all! I can't even sell ten lousy papers!" Mush held back a smile, reminiscing of his first day of selling.  
  
"Don' worry Lizzie. Taday's da hahdest day. I promise it'll get easiah." When Liz had finished crying, she brushed off her now dirty white dress and stood up. "So, esactly how many papes did ya sell?" Mush asked curiously. Liz rubbed her nose and mumbled quietly. "What?" Mush asked, "I didn' heah ya."  
  
"I said, seven." Liz bit out, a frown marring her features. Mush laughed, unable to contain his . "Why are you laughing?" Sprite asked, her frown slowly turning into a smile despite the fact that the handsome boy was laughing at her.  
  
"I'se sorry! Is' just dat I t'ink you sold da leas' numbah o' papes evah." Mush replied, continuing to laugh and after a bit, Sprite had to join him.  
  
"I'm probably the worst seller ever, aren't I?" Sprite asked full of mirth and no longer upset. Mush nodded,  
  
"Probahly, but t'ink of it dis way, you'se can only get bettah, not woise." He started laughing again and pulled Sprite to him. They walked the rest of the way to Tibby's in good spirits. After a pleasant dinner and another good laugh with the girls and their boys over Sprite's thwarted efforts, the group all walked to the boys lodging house. Many of the boys were in the lodging house, playing poker, play fighting, or just talking. Sprite saw a girl holding hands with a tall brown haired boy who looked vaguely familiar. As she was about to ask who the girl was, Spark called out,  
  
"Hey, Slidah! Comea!" Slider walked over to the group still holding the tall boy's hand. Slider was around the same height as Spark, and extremely thin. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was straight and tied with a small ribbon in back. Slider's hazel eyes sized up Sprite, and deciding that she "passed," Slider held out her hand. Sprite smiled and shook the outstretched hand.   
  
"I'se Katrina, but eveybahdy cohls me Slidah. And dis," Slider said touching the arm of the boy she was standing with, "dis is me boy Skittery." The boy aforementioned, nodded to Sprite.  
  
"Dis is Sprite," Spark said, pointing to the tall girl, "Mushy's 'er gahdian." Slider smirked,  
  
"I'se sorry foah ya." She said as Mush protested.  
  
"Aight (all right) goils," Marit said, taking charge, "'s time we headed back to ouah place foah da night. Say goo' bye." Sprite grabbed her small bag from where she had left it earlier in the day and turned to Mush,  
  
"Well Mush, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Mush nodded. "I really wanna say thank you," Sprite went on, "thank you for being so understanding and taking me in and under your wing. It really meant a lot to me so, thanks." As quick as a flash, Sprite kissed Mush's cheek and darted out the door. Catcalls were heard all through out the bunk room and the tanned boy blushed a light pink before shouting,  
  
"Enough ya bums oah I'll soak ya!" The comments ceased after a few minutes, and the boys went back to whatever they were doing previously.  
  
  
Down the street, the girls were harassing Sprite for her rash action. Atlantic had watched the entire scene and reported it back to Marit and the rest of the girls and they hadn't stopped badgering Sprite since. Finally, Marit felt bad for the new girl and put a stop to the torture.  
  
"Enough goils, lets let da poah goil alone. She's had a hahd day and she's probahly tiahd. 'm I right?" Marit asked to her new friend. Sprite nodded affirmatively and let out an accidental yawn. After she was shone to the bunk that was to be hers for as long as she stayed with the girls, Sprite went to the washroom to change. Her bunk was calling to her by the time she finished, and Sprite slipped under the scratchy covers to think about everything that had transpired over the past twenty-four hours. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Sprite gave up on thinking, and let her body shut down for the night. Finally, she felt as if she had somewhere to belong.  
  
Cruddy ending I know lol. More to come if people want it lol. Please review!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


	7. Party in Brooklyn

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still own the plot, Sprite (Elizabeth), Blake, and the DISCLAIMER! I don't own the boys, Bayou, Marit, Slider, Firecracker, Spark, Atlantic, or Smartass, they own themselves and were kind enough to let me borrow them for awhile. Hope you enjoy this nice long chapter, and please review :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
Lai: lol I'm glad you think about my stories so much! How are Jason, Hayden, and Porter btw?? Thanks for your awesome advice, but now I have new guy problems!!! IM/Email me and we'll talk about them lol.  
  
Firecracker: Hey, what's up? Please don't hurt me! *starts whimpering* lol. Yes, I've gotten several reviews stating longer chapters = goodness. If that's what the readers really want, I guess I'll have to give it to them! Thanks for offering to ya know change and all, it's quite helpful. I hope you like this chapter ttyl.   
  
SparkHiggins: lol I also love reading about myself *hint hint* lol. fyi, Mush is NOT the third hottest guy, he is the FIRST hottest guy!!! Race and Jack and Spot and all them come AFTER Mush! As you can see I'm updating now, so be happy :)  
  
Slider: 'sup girl? You're soo much fun to talk to lol, I hope everything in your life is going better than it was before. I suppose you can consider yourself witty if you want to. Poor Spark, you're awfully mean to her! (you, mean? never!! lol) More witty comments to appear now! After all, you're kinda mean to poor dear Sprite! lyl and don't forget ROAD TRIP!! I'm driving ;)  
  
queenofgondor21: Thank you, I hope you keep reading and keep enjoying the story.  
  
Hottie5Star: Well, Mush and Sprite will start acting less "family like" as the chapters go on lol. Yes, they do have a bit of a tendency to get on each other's nerves though. Nice fully chapters of Mush will be sure to come!!! Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
SmartassLeprechaun: Chica!!! We haven't spoken in like forever!!!!!!!! OMG What are we gonna do about Aaron????? He CAN'T have a girlfriend! I know, we could *starts whispering to Smartass* (kidnapping's not illegal if you return them right? j/k) Don't worry sweetie, you're in THIS chapter!!!!! *does the happy dance with Smartass, Bayou, and Mushy* You get to be Sprite's bestest friend (like your mine in real life :) Yay 4 the Muahahaha lol. PARTAY TIME!! Hey, Bayou maybe cute, but there's NO ONE like Mushy! *gives Mush a big hug* lol. LYLAS ttyl Psychic Sis. BTW I swear on Mushy himself we really and truly get to meet you. Heck, you play a BIG part in the next chapter, so don't feel bad!!!! LYL *big hugs* :)  
  
Kathryn Mason-Sykes: OMG You are like the LUCKIEST person alive!!! YOU GOT TO MEET AARON LOHR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints* lol. I wanted to go see Radiant Baby sooo bad but alas, I couldn't *glares at parents*. You're not the only person who can't get Mush out of their heads. OMG Seriously, I know many people (like Smartass and myself) who would do ANYTHING (and I mean anything) to meet Aaron. Hell, Smartass and I kidnapped him and he's now living in my basement (along with a few other guys ;) Really, you're soo lucky. I tend to keep the story coming lol. I hope you like this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing please!!   
  
Destria: I know, I know, I got kinda ragged on by a couple peeps about where to find the prices of the food, I guess my only excuse is, I'm lazy! I'm glad you love the fic lol, I do as well. Thanks for reading.  
  
Vixen: I'm glad you liked the story lol. I wish I had a guardian as sexy as Mush to fall in love with! Just keep reading, many things will happen lol. Ooh, I know what you mean. Mushy is as of right now in my basement so I get to do pretty much whatever I want with him ;) Yeah I got your emails lol, I'll email you ASAP ttyl. Keep reading please!  
  
Southern Spell: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far. I'll keep writing if you keep reading and reviewing!!! ttyl :)  
  
First of all to all my faithful readers (Slider, Smartass, Spark, Lai and others) I'm soooo sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've been extremely busy with school work (it's almost Spring Break so the teachers have loaded on the extra hw) and I'm in track which goes after school 'til 6pm everyday (I even have it Saturday morning!!!) so by the time I finish my home work and take a shower I'm pretty much dead lol. I know these are all meager excuses, and I'm going to try REALLY hard to work on my stories when I can, but no guarantees. Anywho, I have 36 reviews! Thank you all!!!! Hopefully I'll be getting more for this chapter, so we'll see. It's time to PARTY!  
  
Chapter 7: Party in Brooklyn  
  
Sprite was awakened by a horribly loud screeching sound. Startled, she sat up quickly and smacked her head on the bottom of the bunk above her. She reached up a hand to rub the tender spot and glare at the culprit. Slider grinned mischievously and jumped off Sprite's bed.   
  
"Goo' moahnin' sleepin' beauty. I'se afraid yu'd sleep awl day and miss da surprise ta night." At the mention of a surprise, Sprite's eyes opened wide.  
  
"What surprise?" she asked eagerly. Slider merely smirked and walked into the washroom. Sprite picked up her bag of clothes and followed in suit. Once in there, she decided it would take a bit of getting used to. All her life, Liz had been an only child and nothing had prepared her from the sight of the girls' washroom. There were anywhere from twenty five to fifty girls in various states of undress, singing, and yelling, and basically acting like a large family. Sprite felt excluded as if she was on the outside of a big bubble.  
  
Marit saw Sprite's look of apprehension, and walked over to her.   
  
"Heya Sprite. Ya sleep well?" Marit asked. Sprite smiled, much more comfortable now that she was around some on she knew.  
  
"Yes, I slept really well thank you." Marit nodded.  
  
"Aight, well, da bes' t'ing ta do, is ta jus' kinda pick a sink oah a spot and jus' git dressed." Sprite looked around for an open space, and saw only one, next to Slider. Sprite hitched up her bag and walked over to the open spot. Slider gave Sprite a look of disgust when she saw her coming over to the unoccupied area, but said nothing. Sprite took out a light blue, older dress from her bag. After realizing she was going to get no privacy, she just put it on as quickly as she could. She pulled her hair back with two pins, and followed the other girls out of the washroom.   
  
Sprite tried to catch up with Marit to ask her about the "surprise" Slider mentioned, but was unable to find her in the mass of girls. The only girl who looked remotely familiar, was Spark. She was talking to Atlantic, but when she saw Sprite, the conversation ceased.  
  
"Heya, Sprite, wha' can I do ya foah?" Spark asked. Sprite smiled, finally she would get some answers.   
  
"Well, this morning, Slider mentioned something about a surprise. Do you know anything about it?" Spark laughed out loud.  
  
"Know anyt'ing? O'coise I knows 'bout it, I helped plan it! 's a boitday pahdy foah Brooklyn. Eveybahdy's gonna be deah. We's all 'cited, dats why we gots ta sell oah papes quickah dan usal taday so we'se can git ready." Spark then turned back to Atlantic to finish their conversation. Sprite didn't mind, she was excited about the party.   
  
"Well, goils, we'se heah." Marit called out from the front of the group. Sprite looked around and noticed that they were indeed at the Distribution Center.  
  
Mush saw his guardian standing on the outskirts of the girl newsies, a dazed look on her face. He walked around until he was behind her. Slider saw him, and Mush put a finger to his lips, motioning for her to keep silent. Then, he pounced.  
  
"AAAHH!!!" Sprite screamed, when she was attacked. Her heart pounding in her chest, Sprite spun around. She saw Mush laughing along with Slider who happened to be standing nearby. Sprite was so mad, she wanted to kick Mush. She settled for punching him in the arm instead, and stomping off. The dark brown haired boy laughed for only a moment longer before his conscience kicked in and he felt guilty for scaring her. Mush grabbed his newspapers, and walked off to find his ward. He found Sprite a few minutes later, in an empty alley way just sitting. Her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands. Mush sat down next to her.  
  
"Lizzie, I'se sorry. I shouldn' a dun dat. I' was mean and cruel and I'se really sorry. Do ya foahgive me?" Liz turned to look at her guardian. The smile was gone from his face, and his eyes were caring and concerned.  
  
"Of course I forgive you Shawn. I shouldn't have acted like such a priss. I am after all a newsie, and newsies don't act the way I did." Mush tried to smother his laughter in the palm of his hand when she said this, but couldn't control it, and just started chirping. Sprite looked at him, her brows knit in confusion. "What's so funny?" Mush gestured to her and continued laughing. Sprite looked down, self conscious.  
  
"You, dat's what's so funny. You don' look a t'ing like a newsie. Dat's all." Mush explained once he had regained his composure. Sprite stood up to her full height and put her hands on her hips in mock anger.   
  
"Now do I look more newsie like?" Mush shook his head.  
  
"Nope," he said, before he reached up to scratch his head. He removed his green newsie hat and placed it on the blonde's short waves. "Deah, now you'se look moah like a newsie." The hat promptly slid down over Sprite's eyes, but she made no effort to remove it. Mush put his arm around the shorter girl and led her to his selling spot. "Aight, now ah youse ready ta hock da headlines?" Sprite nodded enthusiastically. She desperately wanted to impress her guardian and sell some papers. "Now, 'membah wha' I told ya, you'se might have ta change da headline round a lil' ta sell da pape, which is cohled...?" Mush looked expectantly at Sprite. He had drilled her the day before after her selling mishap and wanted to be sure she remembered his advice.  
  
"Improving the truth." Sprite stated, in her snotty middle class voice. Mush winced and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ya know Sprite, we'se really godda teach yas how ta tawk like a New Yoahkah." Mush muttered before he left his charge to sell her papers. Not fifteen minutes later, Mush came back to check on Sprite. When she saw Mush, her heart swelled, and a grin appeared on her face.   
  
"Guess what?!" Sprite asked as soon as he was in hearing distance. She didn't wait for him to answer before she continued. "I sold all my papers already!"  
  
"Papes," Mush corrected, "not papers, papes."   
  
"Whatever," Sprite said, "I still sold all of 'em!" Mush gently clapped her on the back.  
  
"Good, 'cause we'se gotta git back to da Lodgin' House ta git ready foah da pahty." Mush put his arm around the blonde and the two walked back towards the Distribution Center. The darker boy released his ward once she spied her friends. He watched as she ran over to them, eager to tell about her selling improvement. Mush laughed silently to himself. She was still the worst newsie he'd ever seen, but she was trying damn hard. Harder than some of the newsies he'd known in his time. She still had a ways to go before she'd reach twenty a day, but going from seven to twelve papes was still progress.  
  
Once the girls were back at their lodging house, Sprite went over to Marit, the the question of what to wear on her mind. Marit laughed when she saw Sprite's choices for clothing, all of the dresses being much too fancy for a newsie party.   
  
"Heah Sweetie, try dis." Marit said, holding out an older and more worn green dress. Sprite accepted it with much gratitude and slipped it on as fast as she could.   
  
The girl newsies met back up with their male counterparts at the Distribution Center before heading over to the bridge.   
  
Sprite confided her thoughts in Mush on the walk over to Brooklyn.  
  
"I'm so excited Mush!" A smile graced the older boy's lips per usual.  
  
"And why is dat Flowah?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Because I'm going to meet some more newsies and hopefully make some new friends." Mush was a bit confused by the fact that she kept getting so excited at the prospect of making new friends. He took it for granted that his family consisted of tons of kids his own age that he could be with whenever he wanted.   
  
"Wha's wid you an' makin' friends?" Mush asked, his curiosity getting the better of him." Sprite looked down at the ground as she spoke.  
  
"I've never really had any friends before I met you and the other newsies. It was just my father and I in the apartment, and the kids at school were never interested in me. So this is a totally new experience for me." Mush hugged Sprite to him in a loving gesture. She was a very sweet girl, and Mush really felt bad for her sometimes.   
  
"Well, don' you worry. Der'll be plenty a new frien's foah ya. I know foah a fact you an' Smahtass'll get along jus' great." Sprite's eyes lit up as Mush released her and the two sped up gait to get to the party faster. Once they were officially in Brooklyn, Sprite's eyes widened and she took in the new scenery and situation. As Mush and Sprite were walking past a dock, Mush tapped Sprite to get her attention. He pointed to a couple sitting on the dock, "Ya see da two kids on da dock? Dat's Smahtass and her boy Bayou. Da two o' dem's 'bout as close as you can get widout gettin' engaged. Race's takin' bets on when Bayou's gonna ask 'a, but no one really knows." Sprite looked at Mush, intrigue in her eyes.  
  
"When do you think they'll get engaged?" she asked.  
  
"I'se said befoah da end a da yeah. I figah since is' only Augus', I'se got some time befoah I lose da bet." Mush led Sprite into the building where the party was taking place. He pulled her into the middle of the floor where all action was, and excused himself to go find Jack. Sprite watched with curiosity at the goings on before some one slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.   
  
"Watch where you're going!" Sprite said as she stood up and brushed herself off. She turned around to see who bumped into her, and was surprised to see he was quite a bit shorter than herself. His ice blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he spoke,  
  
"'scuse me? You'se should be da one ta watch out wheah you'se goin'." Sprite's mouth opened in protest.  
  
"I think not! You bumped into me, not the other way around. You are extremely rude! All I meant was to pay attention to where you're going. You're acting as if you're drunk." Sprite said, after observing his attempt to stand straight, but failing miserably. The hooligan was about to say something else to her, but was stopped by a young girl who walked up.   
  
"Dat's 'cause he is drunk. I'se sorry 'bout dat. I really godda keep me eye on 'im. I'se Fiahcrackah by da way. An' you ah...?" Firecracker asked.   
  
"Sprite," the blonde said holding out her hand. Firecracker brought her hand up to her mouth and spit in it before extending it. Sprite's eyes widened in disgust and she visibly shirked back. Fire saw that Sprite was uncomfortable and wiped her hand on her pants before holding it out again. The drunk boy snorted and Fire shushed him,  
  
"Shud it Spot! She's probahly a new goil. 'm I right?" Sprite nodded affirmatively. "I t'ought so. Well, me an' Spot's gotta git back, so see ya round." Firecracker said before holding Spot's arm to keep his balance. Sprite watched as the curly red head and short blonde boy walked off. The freckled faced girl seemed a bit young for the boy, but Sprite just shrugged and and let it pass. As Sprite started walking to find Mush, slid pushed by her.  
  
"Watch it!" was all she said as she shoved Sprite out of the way. Tears made their way to Liz's eyes as she was brushed aside for the second time that night. Determined not to let it ruin her evening, Sprite wiped her eyes and walked over to Racetrack, who she saw conversing with a newsie she thought looked familiar.  
  
"Hey Sweet face, how's it rollin'?" Race asked. Sprite smiled as much as she could and waited for Race to introduce her. "Ah, Pie Eatah, dis is Sprite, and Sprite, Pie. You probahly don' 'membah him, he lives at da Lodging House wid us." The very tall boy had looked familiar to her, now she knew why.   
  
"No, I remember him. Hello." Pie Eater looked at her,  
  
"Hi." Sprite turned back to Race,  
  
"Race, where's Mush? He left me about ten minutes ago and I was wondering where he is." The short Italian scrunched up his face in thought.  
  
"I t'ought I saw 'im ovah deah a coupla minutes ago. I'd look deah." Sprite nodded and turned,  
  
"Thank you. It was nice meeting you Pie."  
  
"You twos," the tall boy said before he turned back to Racetrack. Sprite weaved her way through the people until she happened on the tan and very attractive guardian.   
  
"Mush! Hi, I was looking for you. This horrible boy bumped into me and was extremely rude then I met his girl and she was nice but..." Sprite trailed off as a beautiful and very thin young woman walked up to Mush.  
  
"Deah youse ah. I t'ought I lost yas foah a minute." Sprite looked between her guardian and the girl. Mush put his arm around the female newsie and looked at Sprite. Sprite was busy staring at the beautiful girl. Her deep auburn curls glowed, and her long eyes were the color of cinnamon mixed with honey. The girl's smooth and creamy carmel skin completely contrasted with Sprite's pale peachy complexion. The perfect woman kissed Mush's cheek and smirked at the blonde. Mush noticed Sprite's look of complete and utter confusion and decided to clear everything up.  
  
"Sprite, dis is Taht, she's from Hahlem." Sprite blinked,  
  
"Is she your sister?" Mush and Tart both laughed. Tart's laugh sounded like she had smoked too many cigarettes and drank too much whiskey in her life.  
  
"No, she's me goil."...  
  
TBC!!   
  
FYI: Since I'm getting some lovely reviews, I think I'll start putting my shout outs at the end of the chapters, just so people can start reading the story with out having to go through a page of shout outs lol. (I LOVE getting reviews, and long shout outs are nice lol) PLEASE REVIEW!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


	8. She's Me Goil

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still own the plot, Sprite (Elizabeth), Blake, and the DISCLAIMER! I don't own the boys, Bayou, Marit, Slider, Firecracker, Spark, Atlantic, Birdy or Smartass, they own themselves and were kind enough to let me borrow them for awhile. Hope you enjoy this nice long chapter, and please review :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
I have a new idea for my readers/reviewers. It's a dedication at the beginning of the chapter for a reader/reviewer I think deserves it. So please corrective criticism is helpful as are ideas and IMs/Emails are always fun. So without further ado,  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Smartass, and Lai (Clue). Smartass, you are the best sister and friend anyone could ask for. Not only have you helped me out with story ideas/problems whatever, you also gave me the BEST birthday present I've ever recieved. (A story on ff.net called The Keeper of the Stars go check it out!! lol) Plus, we have Mushy, Aaron, Spot and Race downstairs in my basement and we're working on a fabulous fic 'bout our kidnappings lol. Love ya Psychic Sis!! *big hugs*. Lai, thank you soo much for helping me with this dedication idea lol. I can't wait to read what's gonna happen in your fics! You've improved soo much on the writing front since I've known you and I'm soo proud to be a part of your "writing evolution". Keep it up sweetie!! :)  
  
I know I said I was gonna put my SO's at the end of the chapter, but I changed my mind lol so here ya go:  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
SmartassLeprechaun: I know Bad Mushy!!! But he is sooo gorgeous *melts into a Spritey puddle* lol. Don't worry, things will happen. lol Yes you and Bayou are ADORABLE and will be even cuter soon!!!!! See you didn't have to wait as long. Love ya Psychic Sistah!!! ttyl :) Btw, I think we're still on for this summer. I talked to my mom, and just email/IM me LYL LYLAS Chica.  
  
Alicat: Yeah I know what you mean, Tart is BAD news! Thank you I hope you like this chapter. ttyl  
  
Lai: Don't die! Thank you, but I'm really not that talented, I just love to write. Yeah, we'll all go soak Tart lol. Yayayayay for your updates!! I can't wait to read more of any and all of your fics!! Thank you Mush lol LYLAS.  
  
Birdy: I know poor Sprite! Everyone's got a thing against her lol. I'll try to make her feel better lol, it might take a little while, but hopefully everything will turn out for the best for her :) Of course you may be in the story. You're in this chapter in fact. I hope I represented you okay ttyl.   
  
Sweets Conlon: lol Yes I finally updated. I'm sorry it took sooo long, but you liked the chapter didn't you? Hey, if you want, you can be in this fic, you can even have Jack if you want him lol. Just email/IM me ttyl FEEL BETTER SOON!!!! btw I don't have Strep thank God, but I do have the flu :( You're such a dork, you reviewed twice, but I still love ya for it thanks :)  
  
Mouth da Incredible: Thank you soo much for the really wonderful compliment. It made me smile for a whole day :) Yes, judos is an awesome word lol. I'm updating now and I really hope you like it. Please read and review! Don'tcha just love Pulitzer's dance? lol ttyl :)  
  
Firecracker: lol Well, I hope you'll still think I'm somewhat cool after what's gonna happen later. We sorta talked about it, but if you'll email me, I'll tell you more. I know I feel bad for Sprite, but her luck will change, don't worry. She's gonna meet someone VERY sweet in this chapter, but that's all I can say for now lol. Teachers and tests ARE EVIL!!!! Well, now that it's Spring Break I'm gonna try and get a lot more writing done, but we'll see.   
  
Destria: Hey girl, I'm glad you liked the chapter lol. I hope you like this one just as much. Hey, if you have any comments or constructive criticism, I accept it with open arms lol. ttyl  
  
Slider: Hey Sweetie Thank you SOOO mush for my Super long review!!!!!! Poor Spark, you're being awfully mean to her! lol you are a wonderful teacher I learned how to update! Yay! Thank you, I think you're a real swell person too. LYL LYLAS ROAD TRIP!!! ttyl :)  
  
Last time on The Guardian:  
  
"Sprite, dis is Taht, she's from Hahlem." Sprite blinked,  
  
"Is she your sister?" Mush and Tart both laughed. Tart's laugh sounded like she had smoked too many cigarettes and drank too much whiskey in her life.  
  
"No, she's me goil."...  
Now, on with the chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 8: She's Me Goil  
  
Sprite's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened into saucers.  
  
"What?!" Tart pushed herself up even closer to Mush than she was before.  
  
"You hoid us right Sprint. He's me boy, an' I'se his goil." Tart slowly ran a willowy finger down Mush's cheek in a seductive manner. Sprite looked at the couple.  
  
"The name's Sprite, and I'm outta here." The blonde said as she glared at Mush and walked away calmly. Mush wanted to call out to her, but Tart beckoned him back to the dance floor. So he said nothing.  
  
Liz felt as if her heart were breaking. She didn't understand it. She'd only known Mush a few days, but she felt as if they'd been friends forever. She couldn't believe that he hadn't told her about Tart. She didn't feel jealous, only betrayed. The tall girl continued walking until she ended up outside on the dock. She sat down to think, but was interrupted minutes later, when a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Sprite right?" Sprite looked up to see who was speaking to her. It was a girl she had never seen before. She looked about sixteen years old with very bronzed skin. She had a strong build, likely from being a newsie and lifting all the papers. Her dark cinnamon cocoa hair naturally razored or fanned out letting more of her face of her face be seen.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Do you know me?" The girl shook her head, and her hair swayed around her face.  
  
"Naw. I'se hoid 'bout you from Race, an' I saw you'se inside. I was watchin' ya. What ya did took guts. Chidin' Spot Conlon, and then jus' tawkin' ta Taht. I admiah you'se kid. I'se Smahtass, but me frien's cohl me Avi." Smartass brought her hand to her mouth and spit on it before extending it to Sprite. It was at that moment Sprite realized something. Spitting into one's hand wasn't meant to be gross, it was a sign of respect and friendship. If you could mix your saliva with someone, it meant you could be friends with them as well. Sprite quickly spit on her palm and shook with Smartass. "So," Smartass said, "wha's yoah real name, and who gave you da nick?" Sprite smiled.  
  
"Real name's Liz Williams, and Mush gave me my nickname. He said I reminded him of a fairy. I have no idea what a fairy is, but it can't be too bad." Smartass threw her head back and laughed out loud.   
  
"You'se a piece 'a woik. Ya know dat?" Sprite tried to remember where she'd heard the name Smartass before.  
  
"Wait, you'se, I mean you're the one who's with Bayou right?" Smartass's aquamarine eyes sparkled as she spoke about the one she loved.  
  
"Yeah, me an' Bayou's gonna git engaged soon. Well, soon as he figahs out I ain't gonna leave 'im, an' I wanna be wid him foahevah." The smile once on Smartass's face turned to a frown, and Sprite tried to change the subject a bit.  
  
"How long've you two been a couple?" Smartass looked up from the water under the dock, to the stars in the sky. She shivered slightly and scooted closer to Sprite.  
  
"'bout five yeahs. Hell, sometimes i' seems a whole lot longah. I was 'levin (11) an' 'e was twelve. We'se had oah tough times, but we woiked trough 'em an' stuck togedda." Sprite smiled.  
  
"I hope someday I have a relationship like that." She sighed and looked at Smartass.  
  
"Don' worry sweetie, you'se will. Ya jus' gotta find da right guy's all." Smartass then decided to change the subject, "so howa de odda goils treatin' ya?" Sprite sighed again.  
  
"Well, some of 'em are really nice like Marit, and Spark, and Atlantic. But I think Slider hates me." Smartass snorted, the wind blowing her beautiful brown hair in her face. Smartass put her arm around Sprite.  
  
"Naw, she don' hate yas. Sli, she's had i' rough. She used ta be real sweet," Smartass paused, "like you'se. Dat was back in da day when she an' Spot were tagedda. Now deys were da classic Romeo an' Juliet. 'a parents fohbid 'a ta see 'im, so dey ran aways tagedda. Dey ended up heah in Brooklyn. Da two o' dems was so adorable. Den dat idiot had ta go an' ruin it. So Slidah comes home one nigh', an' sees 'im an' a whoah (whore) in deah bed. Dey got into a big fight, an' she left 'im. Neida o' dems been da same since. I kin tell dey still love eachodda. I mean, a love like deahs jus' don' go away. Well, who knows da whole story, oah what'll 'appen." Sprite nodded slightly. She never realized Slider had such a detrimental (AN: cool word huh?) and upsetting past. Smartass voiced Sprite's thoughts aloud,"Yeah, dat's why she acts da way she does. Is' a covah foah how she really feels. If ya break trough it dough, den you'se'll fin' a life long frien'."  
  
"I never knew that. Poor Slider. I'll be nicer to her no matter what happens. What she really needs is a friend." Sprite said.  
  
"Amen ta dat." The dark haired girl stood up slowly, her knees cracking as she stood. "Well, Sprite, it was fun tawkin' to yas. I hope we kin do it again soon. Maybe I'll see ya aroun'." Smartass held out her palm again to shake with Sprite.  
  
"Yeah, bye Smartass," Sprite said, pushing her blond hair out of her face. A moment later, Bayou emerged onto the dock. He walked over to his girl and put an arm around her waist. Even by the luminous moonlight, Sprite could see most of the young man's features. He was taller, and very muscular and well built. He had dark, nearly black curly hair. He looked almost like a copy of Mush.  
  
"Well, Sweetheaht, you'se ready ta go?" Bayou asked. Smartass turned back to Sprite and gave her a quick hug. The brunette leaned in close to Sprite's ear.  
  
"Cohl me Avi," was all Smartass said as she walked away with her boyfriend. Sprite smiled and brushed off the green dress she borrowed. She sat back down on the dock, her legs dangling off the side. Only minutes later, Marit emerged.  
  
"Hey Sweetie. You'se almos' ready ta go back home?" Sprite got a warm feeling when Marit asked if she was ready to go home. She really felt like it was her home now.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Marit helped Sprite back up to her feet. Sprite was so busy thinking about everything that had happened that night, she didn't notice when Marit was speaking to her.  
  
"Sprite, Sprite, you'se listenin'?" The taller blonde nodded. "You'se aight? You'se got teahs all down ya face." Sprite reached up her hand to clean her face, and felt the tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying.  
  
"Mar, I wanna go home." Marit enveloped the new newsie in a tight hug and rocked her.  
  
"Don' worry honey, eveything'll be okay. Ya jus' gotta pick ya chin up. Tomarraw's a new day." Marit gave Sprite a quick squeeze and released her. "Come on, les' go." Marit led Sprite back inside to the party. As soon as the duo stopped moving, Sprite sunk to the floor and lay down. Marit rolled her eyes, "poah kid, she's so tiahd she fell asleep at a Spot Conlon pahty." Marit walked off to find Race and a stronger newsie who could carry the sleeping girl home.  
  
Once the leader of the female Manhattan newsies found her boy, she pulled him aside from the table he was gambling at.  
  
"Race, I needga (need ya) help. Is' Sprite." Instantly Racetrack turned serious.  
  
"She okay?" Marit smiled.  
  
"She's fine. She jus' fell asleep is all. I need a guy strong enough ta carry 'a home dough. Any guys available?" Race looked around the room. Most of the guys were preoccupied with other girls, cards, or each other. Racetrack soon spotted Mush standing alone by the wall. Not having seen or known what took place between Mush, Sprite and Tart earlier, Racetrack asked if Mush could take the girl back to Manhattan.  
  
"Shoah." The tan boy said following his friends over to where his ward was laying. Mush's heart fluttered when he saw her. She looked like a tiny fairy, with her legs curled up and her head on her arms. Her short blonde hair covered her face slightly until Mush bent over to pick her up. As soon as his hands touched her back, Sprite slid into his grip, and he easily lifted her off the ground. Sprite felt the warm body and snuggled closer to it, but was still deep in the land of nod. "Come on," Mush said to the two love birds who had witnessed the sweet exchange and stood together holding hands.  
  
By the time Mush, Marit, and Race got back to the girl's lodging House, Mush thought his arms were going to fall off. It wasn't that Sprite was that heavy, but carrying dead weight across town definitely put on added strain.   
  
Finally, the group entered the bunk room, and Marit and Racetrack went off to spend some quality time together. Mush found Sprite's bunk with her small bag on the bed, and gently set her down. He pulled the covers over the sleeping girl, and leaned over to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Aww! How swee'. Hahd ass Mushy's got a t'ing foah lil' sleepin' goils." Mush rolled his eyes and turned around to face the girl who was speaking.  
  
"How ah ya Sweets?" Mush asked the tall girl, a few bunks away from where Sprite was. Sweets pushed her longer coppery blonde hair out of her way as she spoke.  
  
"I'se pissed off like hell. I shoulda been at da pahty ta night! 's me own brudda's boitday an' I'se sick." As if to prove her point, Sweets sneezed and swore again. "G-d damn!" Sweets didn't bother Mush too much, but she could be irritating at times.  
  
"Wheah's ya lovah boy?" Mush asked. Sweets grinned and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Jack, aw he's downstaihs gettin' me som'in ta eat. I'se stahvin'." Mush nodded and turned back to Sprite.  
  
"Night, Lizzie." Sprite smiled lightly in her sleep and rolled over. Mush rolled his sleeves back down. "Well, Sweets. Was fun tawkin' to yas, but I'se gotta git back home. See ya aroun'." Sweets didn't even pay attention to what Mush said. Her dinner and entertainment had come back.  
  
"Bye Mush," Jack said waving as Mush walked out of the bunk room. The tall dark skinned boy grimaced as he walked out into the hall. Marit and Racetrack were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Mush cleared his throat.  
  
"Git a room you twos." Marit and Race didn't stop their kissing as Race waved him away.   
  
It was late by the time Mush made it back to the lodging house. He decided to go for a walk before he headed back, and ended up walking halfway around the city before turning back. The dark inky sky and cool night air made Mush think of his mother. He missed her immensely, and he was reminded of her on nights such as that one.   
  
"Ma, I really miss ya. I hope you'se an' Pop ah okay up deah in heaven. I know I promised Mistah Blake I'd take cah (care) o' Lizzie, but is' hahd. 'specially now. I gots all dese strange feelin's. Please help me figah eveythin' out. Take cah o' Antonio an' ya selves. I miss ya all. I love you, night." Mush turned back to head home, and just missed seeing a shooting star streak across the night sky.  
TBC I hope y'all liked this chapter. Not too much drama, but we learned more 'bout Slider, met Smartass, and Sweets, and got to see Mush's adorably lovable and affectionate side. I do so love Mushy lol. Reviews are mush appreciated lol ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


	9. Injuries Abound

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still own the plot, Sprite (Elizabeth), Blake, and the DISCLAIMER! I don't own the boys, Bayou, Marit, Slider, Firecracker, Spark, Atlantic, Birdy or Smartass, they own themselves and were kind enough to let me borrow them for awhile. Hope you enjoy this nice long chapter, and please review :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
DEDICATION: I believe I'm going to dedicate this chapter to: studentnumber24601. Thank you soo mush for telling me about the accents and giving me some corrective criticism lol. It really helps to make my next chapter/story all the better. I do so love Mush and Sprite's just a fun character. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. Please keep it up :) Also, I wanna dedicate this chapter to Sweets who's been begging me to update since...well since I've started writing lol. I hope everything works out for you hun! LYL!!!   
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
You guys are soo funny! You all HATE Tart and either want to kill her, or Mush lol. Also I wanna say kinda quickly, Spot is a lil' out of character (just a wee bit). He seems nicer I guess in my story, but that's the way I like him lol. Don't hate me TOO much lol. Well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
SmartassLeprechaun: Yes Bayou is soo fine lol, and now we know what's gonna happen with Aunt Bella *claps hand over mouth* um I mean, yeah lol. I'm glad you liked it lol. I know I'm SOO glad we're friends Psychic Sis!!! (Ring of Endless Light, Yeah You Rock!!!) lol I do so love dancing w/you, Mushy, and Bayou :) lyl!! PS Thanks again for talking with me about everything that's going on. I was having a really rough time and you were the best sister I could ever want. *hugs* :)  
  
Destria: Hey! Thank you lol. Yeah well, Smartass is probably only an inch or two shorter so it's not too big of a deal. 'sides I think they were both sitting for most of the talking, I should probably go check lol. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
studentnumber24601: Aw, yeah I know, poor Sprite!!! Well, we'll see what happens with Mush the idiot. J/k Mush I LOVE YOU!! *hugs Mush* :) That was a MAJOR compliment (my different characterization of him) thank you sooo mush! I try to write a bit differently but I'm never sure if I've accomplished my goal. Thank you for telling me about the accents. I went back and realized you're right. I'll try and make it less this time and we'll see how it turns out. I know I think Mush is sooo sweet! I'm anxious to hear what you think of this chapter ttyl.  
  
Slider: Sure you're not ;) lol As you can see I'm updating now so you can be happy again!! Yes, readers are EXTREMELY demanding, but I LOVE IT!! :)  
  
jo: You're not the only one, I love Sprite. She's soo sweet and fun to write for lol. I know poor Sli!! Don't worry (hopefully) some good things will happen with her (lol).   
  
Alicat: Aww thank you!! I know I feel bad for Slider. Tart is a bitch you're right lol. And she gets WAY worse later when we start to find out way more about our favorite characters, but that's all I can say lol. Dumping Tart...you'll have to wait and see, I try not to write Mary Sue type stories, if he sticks with Tart...you do the math lol. (If u want more info, email/IM me!! ttyl)  
  
Pixie Stix: Thank you!! I have pretty much of an ending in mind, but not completely. We'll see where the story takes itself lol. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Vixen: Yeah I know you love the story lol. Well, it's Tart lol. You're welcome for the SO, you did review after all. Thank you!! That was such a sweet thing to say!! I love writing and I love to give back to all the fanfiction writers by trying to write something entertaining to read lol. Well, I'm writing more now. I'm feeling SOO mush better!! I hope you like this chapter! LYLAS 2 lol ttyl  
  
Firecracker: OMG how was San Antonio??? Sounds fantastic!! Well, I'm glad you read and reviewed when you got back lol. Well, I can't tell you who you end up with 'cause it might give some stuff away, but if you really wanna know, email/IM me! Yes, you, me, Slider, and Spark are all going on a road trip. We're gonna go pick up Smartass and hang in NYC!!!! (visit some newsie spots, go see a show, have fun lol) Yep I'm driving!!!! Bus? No bus!! I'll drive a...um...well *whispers* I don't really have a car *louder* but don't worry, we'll get one ;) Act out Newsies on the street, what are you crazy?!?!?!? OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, it'd be their fault for watching (the scarred people on the street lol)  
  
Sweets Conlon: So FINALLY you read it!!! lol. Aww, well I love you'se too lol. No killing Mush is allowed, but you can maim, yell, hurt him HOWEVER you want lol J/K!! *hugs Mush tight* LYLAS and Me and Vix and Alicat, we all love you soo mush! Please don't be sad! LYL!! :)  
  
SparkHiggins: Aww! Thanks for reviewing hun! How was ENGLAND?!?!?!?!? Well, Mush is by far the HOTTEST guy, but I'll be a compromiser (is that a word?) and say it...he's...well he's...he's *forces self to say it, but whispers* the mmhsem hottest. Now what were we saying?? lol He does have THE BEST ABS ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!! *sighs* No taunting allowed, or no updates! lol. Slider is incredibly mean! lol love ya girl. Thank you!! I'm glad you liked it lol. I know, gosh Tart, what's up with her?? I do so love my Mushy boy, he's sooo sweet!!! AWWWW!! *hugs Spark* thank you sooo mush!! I try to write, but I really don't think I'm all that good lol. Updates = Now!!  
  
AN: Real quick I just wanna say thank you sooo mush to all my reviewers!!! You really make my day. I just love going online and hearing that friendly psycho guy say: You've got mail. (which is improper English grammar by the way lol) I have reached 60 reviews!! That is no small task. And so, to celebrate this monumental event, I'm going to give all my reviewers the newsie of their choosing, gift wrapped in ONE of the following: hot sauce with whipped cream and a cherry, sweat, chains and a gag (whip included), or in their birthday suit ;) Have fun with your toys...uh I mean boys lol.   
Last time on The Guardian:   
  
It was late by the time Mush made it back to the lodging house. He decided to go for a walk before he headed back, and ended up walking halfway around the city before turning back. The dark inky sky and cool night air made Mush think of his mother. He missed her immensely, and he was reminded of her on nights such as that one.   
  
"Ma, I really miss ya. I hope you'se an' Pop ah okay up deah in heaven. I know I promised Mistah Blake I'd take cah (care) o' Lizzie, but is' hahd. 'specially now. I gots all dese strange feelin's. Please help me figah eveythin' out. Take cah o' Antonio an' ya selves. I miss ya all. I love you, night." Mush turned back to head home, and just missed seeing a shooting star streak across the night sky.  
  
Now on with the story!  
Chapter 9: Injuries Abound   
  
~Several Weeks Later~  
  
Sprite, Marit, Slider and Spark were sitting around the card table. After playing nineteen hands of poker in a row, the quartet were bored out of their minds. Spark sighed loudly.  
  
"Yeah, I know whatcha mean." Marit said in response to the sigh. The table was quiet for a moment as the girls looked at their cards. All but Sprite put their cards down.  
  
"Fold,"  
  
"Me two,"  
  
"Me tree, 'm out." Sprite rolled her eyes and put her straight down on the table.  
  
"Dis is so borin'!" Slider yelled, sick of doing nothing all day. Since it was Sunday, the girls got a break from selling, and usually spent their time outdoors. Unfortunately, it was raining cats and dogs outside.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Sprite said. Marit glanced at the group.  
  
"I'se got an idea. What if we went ta go see Avi? Haven't seen her oah da odda Brooklyn goils since da pahty. What'dya say?" Slider shrugged.  
  
"Shoah. Sounds nice."   
  
"Yeah, I wanna see Avi." Sprite said with enthusiasm.  
  
"I would, but me an' Blink haven't spent any quality time foah awhile an' I miss 'im. So I'se gonna stay heah dis time. Tell Av, I said hi, dough." The remaining three girls nodded and stood up to leave. Marit turned to Spark,  
  
"If anybody asks, we'se seein' Avi. Bye Spahk." Spark waved and watched Slider, Marit, and Sprite leave.   
  
Once outside, silence filled the trio. The rain stopped as the girls neared the halfway point on the Brooklyn Bridge. Once they were across, Sprite looked around to see anyone familiar. Slider slipped away from the other two, who had engaged in meaningless chatter to break the silence. Marit and Sprite continued walking until Marit thought she saw Smartass in the distance. She waved, but wasn't sure if Smartass saw her.  
  
"Smartass! Avi!" Sprite yelled. Avi heard voices and ran to them. Sprite could see the look of sheer panic and fear on Smartass' face as she neared them. Avi's beautiful hair was matted and tangled from the ran, and the light mist played on Avi's face mixing with her tears. Marit drew her friend to her.  
  
"Avi, wha's wrong?" Avi, tried to speak, but was out of breath. Finally, she managed to wheeze out a few intelligible words.  
  
"Gang fight...Bayou...hurt." Sprite and Marit looked at each other. They needed to find Bayou. Sprite took charge of the situation as Marit tried to calm Avi.  
  
"Where is he?" Sprite demanded.  
  
"Follow me." Avi said motioning. She led the two girls to a deserted alleyway not far from where they were standing. Marit gagged when she saw the horrible shape Avi's lover was in. His face was purple with bruises, and his hairline was bleeding profusely. His left eye was swelled shut, and had begun emitting pus. Thankfully there were no real cut marks evident on the boy's face. His arms and legs however, were laden with the residue of an attack with knives. Smartass wailed and threw herself on the ground next to Bayou. Marit had no idea what to do, and looked to Sprite for help. Sprite was good at thinking on her feet and in emergencies, she immediately took charge after mentally assessing both Bayou's and Avi's conditions.  
  
"All right, Marit get Avi off the ground. We're gonna need to get him somewhere safe, and fast before he loses too much blood. Avi, look at me." Avi looked up, her tear stained face made her look decades older than she really was. Sprite knelt down, followed by Marit. Sprite put her arms under the unconscious boy's head. Marit lifted his middle, and Avi grabbed his legs. Slowly, they lifted Bayou off the ground. "Good job girls. That's it, nice and slow. Keep his legs straight Avi. Don't worry it'll be okay." Sprite reassured the distraught newsie. Sprite turned to Marit as best she could. "Mar, we gotta get him somewhere. Do you know somewhere we could go?" Marit nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, Spot's place. 's 'bout a block oah so. Cimon." Swiftly, the three girls carried Bayou to the Brooklyn Lodging House.  
  
~Meanwhile in the Brooklyn L.H.~  
  
Slider wandered around, looking and revisiting old memories of her once permanent homestead. Slider was so busy reminiscing, she failed to notice the steel blue eyed leader of Brooklyn on her back, taking in her every move. After minutes of gazing at his lost love, Spot spoke.  
  
"Ya miss it?" Slider didn't turn around as she spoke. She had been able to sense Spot's presence and wasn't surprised when he spoke to her.  
  
"Yeah, now an' den. It was me home foah so lon', sometimes it seems I should come back heah aftah sellin'." Slider finally turned to face her ex lover. His eyes were riddled with passion and wanting for her, but she refused to give in.  
  
"Slidah, why can'cha jus' foahgive me? I love you'se moah dan evah an' I knows I won' be happy 'til you come back in me life." Spot's face was mournful, and his eyes held small the small tears he refused to shed. What if he was telling the truth, and he really did love her. Slider shook her head violently. He didn't love her, he just loved the sex and the companionship he felt when he was with her.   
  
"No Spot! You hoit me. I don' t'ink I'll evah be able ta git ovah dat. I'se sorry." Slider turned to leave, when the leader of Brooklyn grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Please Sli. Please jus' give me anodda chance. I promise I'll be fait'ful to ya forevah." A parade of tears trickled down Slider's face, onto Spot's shoulder, but she didn't give in.  
  
"No, Spot. I love you'se, an' I wanna believe you've changed, but I jus' can't." Spot's face was set in a hard glare as he pulled away from Slider. Loud voices were heard from downstairs, and Slider rushed out of the room.  
  
"Well, den I'll jus' have ta prove to ya I love you'se." Spot said in a determined voice, before following the sounds down to the lobby.  
  
Spot saw Smartass, Marit, and some unknown blonde girl carrying his newsie Bayou. Bayou was beat up bad from the looks of it, and Smartass wasn't in the best shape herself. Before he could say anything, the blonde called out to him,  
  
"Quick, we need to put him down. Where's an empty room?" Spot led the group upstairs to his vacant room. Sprite, Marit, and Avi gently let Bayou down on Spot's bed. Sprite turned to direct Marit. "Clue, I need you to go boil me some hot water, and get as many clean bandages as you can find." Marit nodded and quickly left the room. Sprite then looked at Smartass who was in much worse shape than she had previously been in. "Avi, you need to listen to me." Avi looked up into Sprite's dark green eyes. "Avi, are you gonna be able to be in the room with Bayou? By the looks of his injuries, I'm going to need to give him stitches, and I can't have you in shambles with me. I'll need some one who can stay calm and help me give him the best care I can. It's okay if you need to leave Avi, but I need to know right now!" Smartass looked over at her injured boyfriend. She took in all his cuts and bruises, and grasped his hand, gently squeezing it.  
  
"No, I'se sorry Sprite. I can' stay heah wid him. Is' too hahd. If somet'in happens, cohl me dough. K?" Sprite nodded, and gave Smartass a tight hug.  
  
"'s all right. Go get cleaned up and get some sleep." Avi nodded and tried to smile. Once Avi left the room, Sprite smoothed back Bayou's hair, in order to see the amount of damage inflicted on the poor boy. Spot stood in the room, unsure of what to do. Sprite remembered the rude boy from the party was still there. "'scuse me, can you help me?" Spot pulled his gaze from his friend, to the girl speaking.  
  
"Yeah shoah." Spot said.  
  
"Can you get me some thread and a few needles? If possible, please burn the needles, I need them sterile. I'm going to have to sew his head back up as quickly as possible." Spot turned and dashed out of the room on a mission for needles and thread. Marit came back soon after, carrying hot water and clean rags. Sprite ripped Bayou's shirt off (Sorry Smartass lol ;) and used the rags and water to cleanse the wounded areas on the boy. After covering most of Bayou's cuts, Sprite sat back, waiting for the needles and thread. Spot burst into the room with the desired objects, and Sprite asked Marit to leave while she "operated". Spot winced in pain just from watching the needle strike in and out of Bayou's silky carmel skin. Finally, Sprite finished, and gazed at her patient. His cuts were looking a bit better, as was his head. Sprite sat back on her heels and wiped her hands on her borrowed cut off shorts.   
"The next few hours are going to be the most crucial. We really need to watch him and make sure nothing happens, and the cuts don't get worse." Spot nodded and finally spoke,  
  
"T'anks foah youah fast t'inkin' jus' now. I don' wanna t'ink 'bout what woulda happened if you wasn't heah." Sprite bowed her head in modesty.  
  
"Wasn't much. Just helpin' some one in need. Now what we really need to do is keep checkin' on him, and make sure Avi's okay. She seemed really shaken up." Spot nodded in agreement. He finally got a chance to look at the girl who had quite possibly saved Bayou's life. Her short blonde hair was pulled back with a few small clips, and her face was stained with sweat, rainwater, and just a bit of mud. She was not thin by any stretch, but had lovely curves to her body. Her dark emerald eyes stared at him in total recognition.   
  
"What?" Spot asked her, tired of silence.  
  
"It's you! You're the guy from the party. You bumped inta me an' went ballistic." Sprite said, brushing a few stray hairs out of her flushed face. Spot's brows knit in deep thought.  
  
"I soahta 'membah you. Was really drunk dough. Did I say somet'in to ya?" Spot asked. Sprite decided she didn't need another enemy and simply shook her head.  
  
"No, 's all right. I forgave you." Sprite turned back to look at Bayou who had groaned so she didn't have to look at Spot. His eyes were extremely unnerving and cold like ice; completely unlike Mush's eyes. Mush had eyes made of hot dark coffee, that sparkled and shone with every word he spoke. Liz missed her guardian at that moment. Even though she had only been in Brooklyn a few hours, she already felt exhausted. Pushing indecent thoughts out of her head, Sprite looked at her guardian's near twin. His face looked much more ruddy and warm than it had before, and Sprite was afraid a fever had set in. She placed her hand on his cheek and then forehead, and was disheartened to learn she was correct in her assumption.  
  
"Spot right?" Spot looked up from the wooden floor when he heard his name spoken.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I need you to get me some cold compresses. You know, rags doused in cold water. Bayou has a fever, and we need to bring it down as soon as we can." Spot left the room for the second time since the girls' and Bayou's arrival. Bayou rolled over in his sleep and started mumbling unintelligible words. Sprite spoke in a soothing voice, and continued rubbing his head in an attempt to relieve his discomfort. Spot returned with the requested rags and water in record time. Sprite began applying the compress and sat back to watch her patient.   
  
Smartass was called back into the room to see her beloved. Her aura seemed to be soothing him, because his fever dropped dramatically as she stood with him. Hours later, Bayou slept comfortably, his fever gone. Sprite also found the land of dreams, and stayed there until morning. Spot meanwhile moved Sprite to a more comfortable bunk, and went to inform Slider of everything that took place.  
  
When Sprite awoke, she was surprised to see Mush sitting next to her. His hand held hers, and his eyes were shut. Sprite would have been content to just watch her guardian sleep peacefully, when Spot appeared at the doorway. He spoke quietly so as not to disturb Mush.  
  
"Sprite, I really wanna tell you'se t'ank you. I tawked ta Fiah, an' found out what I said to ya. I was a total jackass. Heah you save Bayou's life, an' I'se a joik. Can you foahgive me? I really wanna be yoah friend if possible." Spot spit (sounds funny lol) on his hand and held it out. Sprite looked at it for a moment before smiling and spitting into her own. That was the beginning of a wonderful friendship, and maybe something more...  
  
TBC I would like LOTS of reviews for this chapter 'cause I worked REALLY HARD on it to make it nice and angsty and long. I hope you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


	10. AN: Please Read!

Hello to all my faithful readers. It's me Sprite, in case you couldn't tell lol. I just wanted to leave this up so y'all know that I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. I've had a HUGE writer's block since the beginning of the summer. It's soo evil it's almost unbearable. So, I wanted to reassure all of you that no I haven't forgetten about you or my stories. I WILL update them, I just need to take baby steps to lose the writer's block. Please don't expect updates this week, but I'm working VERY hard to keep writing and will hopefully update within the next two weeks, but no promises. I love you all and I hope you don't stop reading my stuff just because I'm taking forever lol. Bear with me please!!!!! LYL ttyl :)  
  
~Sprite/Liz~  
  
PS To all my newsie sisters, feel free to email/IM me and whip my a** back into shape. Heaven knows I need the motivation lol. I love you all!!!! *many hugs* LYL LYLMS (love you like my sisters) You're the best!!! ttyl :)  
  
~Sprite~ 


	11. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still own the plot, Sprite (Elizabeth), Blake, and the DISCLAIMER! I don't own the boys, Bayou, Marit, Slider, Firecracker, Spark, Atlantic, Birdy or Smartass, they own themselves and were kind enough to let me borrow them for a while. Hope you enjoy this nice long chapter, and please review :) Smile, ~Sprite~  
  
DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to jo and Plaid Pajamas. Jo, thank you for my fabulous review!!! I'm glad you're finally a member (has definite perks lol). I love how you read the chapter and then commented on it back to me! I really love to "hear" your opinions, thanks for sharing them with me. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Plaid Pajamas, not so much for her review, but for talking with me online. I was really having issues with my self confidence, and she helped me and just let me rant and talk. Thanks soo mush for your story and ideas on what I should work on, it really helped (and is helping) LYL ttyl :)  
  
Thank you all for my WONDERFUL and long reviews, I LOVED them!!!!! I hope you all like this chapter! I HAVE 80 REVIEWS!!!!!!! *does the "I have 80 reviews" dance* Thank you all!!!! Now let's see if we can possibly get it to 100 lol. (btw, SO's are at the end of the chapter. I told you I'd get around to putting them there lol. Thank y'all soo much, they're practically as long as the chapter themselves!!!! j/k :)  
  
Last time on The Guardian:  
  
"Sprite, I really wanna tell you'se t'ank you. I tawked ta Fiah, an' found out what I said to ya. I was a total jackass. Heah you save Bayou's life, an' I'se a joik. Can you foahgive me? I really wanna be yoah friend if I can." Spot spit (sounds funny lol) on his hand and held it out. Sprite looked at it for a moment before smiling and spitting into her own. That was the beginning of a wonderful friendship, and maybe something more...  
  
Now back to the show!  
  
Chapter 10:   
  
After Spot left, Sprite spent some quiet time with Mush. He was still sleeping, and looked so vulnerable. Liz felt it was her job and duty to protect him, and keep him safe from the horrors of the cruel world. Sprite brushed his dark bristly hair away from his face, and traced the contours of his face with her fingers. He looked so boyish and sweet while he slept, he was truly beautiful.  
  
Mush awoke a few minutes later.  
  
"Sprite, you'se okay? I'se worried sick." He sat up quickly and took Sprite's hand in his own before he knew what he was doing.  
  
"I'm fine Mush. Thank you for yer concern though." Mush didn't understand why she was being so formal, but just brushed it off as a result of the stressful day she'd experienced. Mush was still holding Sprite's hand when Avi finally entered the room. The two jumped when the door flung open, and dropped hands. Smartass ran over to Sprite and hugged her, not saying a word. Sprite hugged her back and then looked at her.  
  
"Sprite, t'ank you so much! If you'se wasn't heah, Bayou'd be dead, I know it! You'se an angel from heaven, t'ank you." Again Smartass pulled Sprite into a hug and squeezed her tightly. Sprite flushed in embarrassment and spoke, trying to get the attention off of her.   
  
"Well, I'm just glad he's okay. What happened anyway?"   
  
"We'se was walking down by da habah. Bayou saw some newsies fightin', and t'ought we outta move out. The fight got real big, and dey stahted attackin' anyone. Bay was in da way. Oh, i' was horrible. I'se just soo glad he's okay." Sprite smiled, thankful Avi's boyfriend was all right. Avi left a few minutes later to be with Bayou, and Slider entered the room. Mush noticed the looks Slider was giving him, and made a quick exit. Sprite sat down on the bed she had been sleeping on and motioned for Slider to do the same. She declined, and started pacing in front of the bed.  
  
"Sprite, I know I'se been kinda a joik lately, but I'se had a lot on me mind, and I'se woikin' out lots a t'ings. You made Avi real happy. She'da been crushed if somet'in' 'appened ta Bayou an' we couldn't help 'im. You'se a good kid, 'm glad ya heah." Slider smiled for the first time since Sprite had arrived, and her smile was contagious. Sprite was ecstatic that she had lost two enemies, and gained two friends. Sprite spit into her palm and held it out to Slider, who shook it. "Now dat, dat's ovah, I'se gonna go. You gonna come home ta night?" Slider asked. Sprite thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come home ta night. You can go ahead, I've got some things to talk to Bayou about and I gotta grab Clue and Mush before we head back." Slider nodded, her dark brown hair covering her hazel eyes. Sprite sighed after Slider exited the room. She was totally worn out, and ready to go home for a nice long rest. The long hours of being a newsie had taken their toll on her, and she felt like she was getting sick. While her muscles and strength improved (as well as her ability to "improve the truth"), her exhaustion mounted. The blonde managed to pull herself out of the bunk room, and made her way to Bayou's room. Sprite found him alone, sitting upright on the bed rest.  
  
"Sprite!" Bayou called out upon seeing his nurse and savior.  
  
"Heya Bayou, how's it rollin'?" Bayou laughed; Sprite still hadn't quite picked up the New York accent.   
  
"'s aight. So, Doctah Sprite, how much longah ya t'ink I gotta stay in da bed?" Sprite walked over to him, and gave him a quick check up.  
  
"Well, you have some nasty bruises on ya, as well as some bad cuts. All in all except for a few possible bruised ribs, I think you'll be fine. I recommend plenty of sleep and TLC from Smartass," Bayou grinned widely at that comment, and Sprite couldn't help noticing just how much he and Mush looked alike. Maybe they were related somewhere down the line. She'd have to look into that later. "Anyway, do those, and you should be out ready ta hawk da headlines in a few days." Bayou nodded, and thanked Sprite immensely. Sprite left the room, and walked downstairs to find Clue and Mush. She found them conversing with Spot and Firecracker.  
  
"Sprite, how ah ya goil?" Fire asked Sprite who looked completely wiped.   
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired. I think I'm gonna just sit down for a moment." Sprite said before sitting down on a nearby bench. Fire, Mush, Spot and Clue continued their discussion, until Clue realized what time it was.  
  
"Geez, is' neah eight. We'se gotta be headin' back." Mush stood up to go find Sprite as Spot asked,  
  
"Will you'se all be aight? Do ya wan' me ta find you'se a Brooklyn escoit?" Marit shook her head.  
  
"Naw, Mushy'll keep us safe, woncha?" Mush nodded and grinned, finding Sprite dead asleep on the bench. *This seems so familiah an' right,* Mush thought to himself, picking up Sprite and heading to the door.  
  
"Night Mush, Clue, Sprite," Spot said as the trio started to leave. Fire waved them off, and the group headed out. Mush was silent the whole walk home, leaving Clue to think about some pressing issues. 1. What was going on with Sprite and Mush? 2. When were Avi and Bayou gonna get engaged? 3. How exactly did she feel about Race?  
  
By the time the trio returned home it was about nine thirty and they were all fatigued. Mush dropped Sprite off in the Lodging House with Clue, before leaving and going home to his own Lodging House for the evening, unaware someone had been watching the group the whole way from Brooklyn.  
  
The next morning Sprite awoke feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. She could even hear the birds singing...inside the lodging house? The blonde sat up quickly upon hearing the birdlike songs, expecting to see a Jay or Sparrow. Instead, she saw a very tiny newsie with pale blonde hair and dark ocean blue eyes. It took a moment for Sprite to realize that the huge sound was coming out of the small being. "The Bird" looked at Sprite before wishing her a good morning in an accent very foreign to Sprite. "Bird" left, and Clue entered. Upon noticing the girl's confused looks, Clue told Sprite about the blonde.  
  
"Name's Boidy, an' she's from Scotland, 's why she's got da funny accen'. She's oah age, but don' talk too much." Sprite was about to ask why when Clue continued, "She was married an' was pregnan when 'a boy Shine an' 'a was attacked. Da bums killed Shine an' Boid's unboahn baby. She only sings now as a remindah of 'a baby an' husban'. 's really sad in me opinion, but we'se all love 'a jus' da same." Sprite nodded in sympathy and agreement.  
  
The days passed from summer to fall and from fall to early winter. Sprite was still pained when she thought about Mush and Tart who had seemed to be getting closer as the seasons changed. Sprite's relationship with Slider continued to improve and the two were as close as Slider would let them get. Sprite had also improved her relationship with Spot, who had become her male confident. She told him everything and listened with an open ear and mind when he gave advice. What she didn't notice, were the looks of longing he gave her...   
  
TBC I know it's a short chapter I'm sorry, but I really needed to just put it up. Anyway the next chapter will be nice and long. I hope y'all like this, but even if you don't I'd love for you to review and tell me what you think. ttyl :) ~Sprite/Liz~  
  
Here they are: SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
SmartassLeprechaun: You're like always my first reviewer hun! (Well for the past three chapters you have been lol.) Sorry you didn't get to rip off Bayou's shirt (this time) but I swear it was only for uh...medical purposes. Yeah that's it, medical purposes *coughs* lol. NO You can't rip off Mushy's shirt, he (and his shirt) are all mine!! Muahahaha! lol I miss SL too! I'm gonna work on it soon it's just I have all these ideas *wink* for TG I'll have to discuss with you lol. The power of Mush is DEFINITELY a high and all important power. Must not disobey the power of Mush!! You're welcome, I'm really glad you liked it!! *hugs* lyl!!  
  
Sparkhiggins: Hey sweetie! I know, I'm really liking the fact that I'm updating as often as I am lol. I'm glad you're not mad about this chapter. (Now Slider on the other hand lol) Aww! I'm glad you liked the fact that I made Spot kinda a softie. I do so like him this way, let's see if it lasts lol. Oh don't worry! You can take the name Tart I don't own it or anything lol. It doesn't bother me at all. It's kinda nice to see that people like my stuff that mush lol. Okay, Bayou is Smartass' boy. Unless I'm mistaken, he is the guy who climbs up onto the dock when Jack, Davy, and Boots are walking. He looks just like Mush...lol. Anyway, yeah if you wanna know more about him keep reading, or talk to Smartass lol. ttyl btw yes I have a car as I've already told you lol. U psyched?!?!?!?!??!  
  
Sweets Conlon: I updated again...finally lol. I'm sorry you hate me! lol. I know Mush really is too nice. Don't worry, you're in the next chapter lol.   
  
Lai: Thank you *bows humbly* lol. I just figured you wouldn't wanna see me stitch up Bayou lol. We're friends, therefore I know 'bout you lol. I can't wait 'til I update again either lol. I HEART reviews lol. Aunt Bella lol, she's either gonna come in this chappy or next. Stuff (big stuff) is gonna happen! That's all I can say for now lol. I gotta make sure my readers keep coming back lol. I know *dances* when's the *whispers* secret gonna show up?!?!?!? I hope you like this chapter!! I just wanna shout this out to everyone, Clue is the NICEST person I know!!!! Thank you soo mush for my 75th review, that meant soo mush to me! You're the bestest! (YES YOU ARE!!) lol I love you too!  
  
Firecracker: Yeah, I'd figure The Alamo to be like this huge grand exhibity thing lol. I know, I thought Smartass would like that. It shows just how in love they are. 2 cute!! Yeah, peacemaker = good. ;) Keep reading!  
  
Slider: You're soo great. *waves Spot over* He's all mine! lol. His love for you, oh yeah darn! j/k. Don't worry you two will work stuff out and then... I know you'll win the next game, if I feel you're deserving!! *cackles loudly* *clears throat and looks around* Me and Spark, in cahoots? No, never lol. Poor Spark, you can be soo mean to her!! Hopefully you'll get nicer, but we'll see. All right, you can have shot gun. Control the tunes, hmm, NEWSIES SOUNDTRACK!!!! lol. Oh guess what, I GOT US A CAR!!!!!!! My parents said I can have my dad's old Range Rover, 'til I buy my own car. It's SWEET it's huge, and it's GOLD!!! I bet you've never seen a gold Range Rover lol. His name's Midas lol. Anyway, yeah so now we have transportation, so get ready for some fun!!!!!!! :)  
  
Destria: Raining Spots and Races would have been very nice I know lol. We hold ALL THE POWER!!! Muahaha!! Thank you for my compliment about my writing style for Spot, that means a lot to me! I'm really trying to get the characters down, and it takes lots of work lol. Yeah Sprite's not just another pretty face, she can be REAL helpful in an emergency. Yeah I know what you mean 'bout that last paragraph. I was kinda in a hurry to just get the chapter up, but I hope it wasn't too ooc. Anyway, hope you like this chapter just as mush! PS I love ur faithfulness, and you're NEVER annoying!!  
  
kew: Being up at 3am is definitely fun. I'm glad you like reading this story!!  
  
jo: Congrats on becoming a member!! Oooh, I know. Serious drama = funness!! I can't tell you what I meant by that last sentence, but you WILL find out later... I know poor Sli! She was pretty mad lol but she'll get over it. Hey I LOVE long reviews :) Updating is now as you can see so please enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Vixen: Hey girl!! lol my reviews are soo special I feel the need to take time to thank each and every one of you for them! Thank you for reviewing :) Spot with the Sundae is ALL URS!! Enjoy him *hands over Spot in a large bowl and a spoon* ;) lol Yes Bayou is hott just like Mushy because...I can't tell you sorry! Just keep reading, you'll find out soon. LYL! Oh hey, did you talk to your mom 'bout this summer??   
  
Mouth da Incredible: Hey! Thank you, yeah I love using descriptive adjectives every chance I get (if you haven't noticed lol). His eyes are soo beautiful!! Thanks for some of the words, I'll use 'em next chance I get! Enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Plaid Pajamas: Thank you!! I work really hard on the accent and I'm never sure if it's not enough or too much. I know, Tart is bad news, and Mushy and Sprite, can you say unexpressed feelings?! lol. You're plenty patient, well...lol. PS Thanks again for the email and the IM's my confidence was boosted, and I've been working on being more confident. *hugs* You're awesome!! Love you too!!!! :)  
  
Spotted One: I do try to make it interesting. Well, you'll have to wait and read what's next!! Please keep reading!  
  
Serina: lol I hope Spot won't think so badly of Sprite after everything also! We'll see...Tart, well she'll keep coming back, she's a tres evil girl!!! lol Thank you! I love my Mush portrayal too, and I want him to be with Sprite, but we'll see where the story takes itself. Don't worry, they'll kiss eventually...I hope!! ;)  
  
KatFightOnSki: Hey Sweetie! Thank you sooo much lol. That's good, I NEED harassment or else I'd never write lol. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter!!!!!!   
  
Alicat: Ali!!!!! lol Don't worry about it. You're not bad, you're my sis!!!! lol I'm soooooooo glad you liked it!!!! Yeah, more Slider/Spot action is on the way along with a bit of Spot/Sprite *gasp!* lol so now you gotta keep reading!! Love you!! ttyl :)  
  
And queenofgondor21, Lil Rain Angel, Nina x O: Thank you all sooo much for your reviews!! I'm soo glad you like this fic. Please keep reading and reviewing. ttyl :) 


End file.
